Wild Horses
by Trixie-chan
Summary: (Repost) COMPLETE! BV AU Bulma is a saloon girl. Vegeta is the most wanted outlaw in the West. What will happen when Vegeta steals Bulma as his personal whore?
1. Chapter One: Abduction

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ, ya ya sure sure.   
Story Title: **Wild Horses**   
Chapter Title: Abduction   
Author: Trixie-chan   
Genre: Romance/Humor   
Rating: PG-13 for language   
Notes: Hey hi people! How is everyone? A few notes about this story, it is an A/U (Alternate Universe) Bulma/Vegeta fic. My first A/U! Anyway, there are no special powers in this story, it's set back in the Wild West. The only thing special about Vegeta is his amazing sexiness and super advanced fighting skills. That means no ki blasts, no flying, no Super Saiyan, and he is not a Prince. Sorry! But there is a little irony about his horse's name... Well, anyway, along with the story! Enjoy!   
"....." = talking   
..... = thinking   
  
---------------

Bulma tied up the laces of her left boot and stood straight up. She walked over to the mirror and smoothed out her dress to admire herself. Her dress had white lace going across the low-cut top of the dress. The light blue peasant's top connected to the darker blue tight middle of the dress. That part connected to the poof-out sparkly bottom of the dress; the same color blue as the middle; with white puffy material hanging slightly out of the bottom. A part of the dress was hitched up, revealing the black, knee-high lace up boots that she loved so much. She also wore her pure white gloves that went up to her elbow. Her naturally straight hair was pulled back into a spirally ponytail that hung down to her shoulders. She wore a necklace with a tear drop pearl and long earrings that hung down in four silver strands on each one. She smiled at her reflection. "Damn, I look hot!" she complimented herself out loud. She ran her hands along her sides, flipped her spiral curls, then gave a sexy pose. She giggled and turned around to leave.

Bulma was the head saloon girl at Goldie's Girls And Drinks, as well as the technological genius of Dodge City. There wasn't much technology in those days, but when any kind of machinery broke or anything needed fixing, from machines, to houses, to plumbing, she was the one to call.

Bulma walked down the flight of stairs to the back of the bar. "Hey Goldie!" Bulma called to her boss and friend as she headed out to the main room to take the chairs down from the tables, her job to do before the saloon opened.

"Hey Bulma, and how are you this morning?" Goldie asked with a smile.

"I am great," she replied taking some chairs down from the tables. "Just wondering how it is possible for someone to be so smart and so sexy all at the same time!" They both laughed.

"You and your damn ego..." Goldie laughed. The rest of the time that Bulma was taking down chairs was spent in silence as Goldie was washing off the counter.

When Bulma was finally done, she walked over to the counter and hopped up on it to sit.

"Oh now look what you did!" Goldie whined. "You got all your butt germs on the counter!"

"My butt don't got no germs," Bulma retorted matter-of-factly. "My ass is nice 'n' clean." Goldie just rolled her eyes. "When do the other girls get here? I always forget."

Goldie sighed. "How many times I gotta tell you! The bar opens at 9:00 am, therefor they have to be here by 8:30."

"Ahh yes, that's it. We still got 10 minutes till they get here." Goldie jumped up on the counter and sat as well.

"So how'd you sleep?" Goldie asked.

"Oh I slept good. I had the best dream. I dreamed I had met my prince charming, ya know, my soul mate, my man. Ooooh he was so handsome! He had the oddest, most unruly black hair, it stood straight up in the air. But he had so many muscles, not too much, just perfect. I could die! And the best part? He loved me! Me! Bulma!" She sighed dreamily. Goldie just looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

---------------

Vegeta woke up groggily to the echoing of the dripping water in the cave he 'lived' in. He tossed his hand-made animal skin cover-up blanket off and stood up stretching. He looked down at his new, red and black silk boxers and smirked. He just got them yesterday...

--- Flashback ---

"Now," Vegeta started, pacing back and forth in front of the frightened, tied up man. "From what I understand, you are the fastest working, most 'talented' clothes designer around. I have a special request. I want you to make me a pair of silk, black and red boxers." The clothes designer was taken aback.

"Silk? For something like that??" he asked in shock. Vegeta turned directly towards him, anger in his eyes.

"You dare to question Vegeta? I could kill you in a second," Vegeta said menacingly coming up to him. The man shook his head furiously. "I thought not. I have gotten all the supplies you will need. You will start immediately. Have it done by sundown." With that, Vegeta tossed him in a room with all his supplies. He smirked as he walked away, of coarse he would return him to his shop, he would probably need him later on.

--- End Flashback ---

Vegeta smirked again and started to put on his clothes. He walked outside the cave and looked at the newly risen sun. He whistled loudly for his horse, which trotted right up to him.

He looked around for a bit, then put his weighted cowboy hat on (Hey, how else do you expect it to go on his head? Something's gotta weigh his hair down...). "I haven't gotten any in at least 3 days... I think it's time to find me my own personal hooker," Vegeta thought out loud with a smirk. He reached into his bag hanging over his horse's back and pulled out a bunch of papers with his notes on them.

"Let's see..." he explained to himself. "According to most everyone around, Goldie's Girls And Drinks in Dodge City has the best lookin' and best everything else. But the best girl most agree is the head saloon girl, Bulma. Bulma... that's a nice name. And lucky me I am pretty near Dodge City. That saves time." He folded up the notes again, stuffed them in his bag again, and hopped onto his horse.

"Come on Prince!" He clicked his teeth and kicked his sides lightly. "Yah!" he yelled, and they took off.

---------------

"Three beers for you men," Bulma said cheerfully delivering the drinks the men ordered.

"Why thank you Bulma, and may I say that you look lovely today," one of the men complimented as she handed them their beers.

She smiled warmly. "Why thank you Clint." Bulma walked back to the bar, tray in hand and set it on the counter. Another of the girls came up next to her, setting her tray on the counter as well. "Hey Bulma," she smiled, panting slightly.

"Hey Mandy, you seem a bit out of breath," Bulma laughed.

Mandy laughed lightly with her. "Well, I just was hired, and I'm just not used to all this running around, I mean it's only 11:15! And you would not believe how many men have been pinching or feeling my ass!" Mandy cried in frustration.

"Well, being as you're new here, I'll explain something to you. Those men know the rules, they also know that you're new and don't know all the rules yet. The 'Girls' part in the title of the bar means that we have two different kinds of women here. The ones that serve, like us, do not perform as well. So next time someone does that to you, tell him that, tell him off, or tell him that if he does it again, Goldie or I will kick his ass." Bulma smiled.

Mandy smiled as well. "Thanks Bulma."

At just that moment, the saloon doors swung open to a man in a black cowboy suit with black boots and a black cowboy hat walked inside. The room was filled with gasps and whispers. "That's Vegeta..." and "He's wanted for $500!" and "What the hell is he doing here?" and "Is he going to hurt us?"

Bulma looked up and gasped as well. She had never seen his wanted posters. This was the man that was in her dream. Her soul mate. She didn't know he actually existed...

Vegeta quickly scanned over the room when his eyes fell upon a beautiful, aqua haired woman with a gorgeous figure. He slowly walked forward and stopped in the middle of the bar. "Which one of you is Bulma?" he asked, secretly wishing that this 'Bulma' was the aqua haired beauty.

Bulma was stunned that this man from her dreams was looking for her, but soon regained her composure and stepped forward. "I am."

Well, Vegeta thought. She's brave, gotta give her that. He walked to her, looked her up and down, and then unexpectedly grabbed her by the waist and flung her over his shoulder. Bulma gasped and started kicking in the air and slamming her fists against his back.

"Let me go! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" she screamed.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Goldie yelled from behind the bar after Vegeta had turned around and was walking away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. Then he pulled his gun out of it's holder and pointed it at Goldie, who immediately shut up.

Vegeta smirked. "I thought not." Then he walked out the door with the still kicking and screaming Bulma, leaving everyone in the saloon in a stunned silence.

--- End of Chapter One ---

So what you think?? Tell me what you think! The next chapter of Piccolo: The Pop Star Days and the next chapter of this story, Wild Horses, will both be out soon! Was that a LONG FanFiction.Net down time or WHAT???? It was the saddest amount of time of my life.... Am I sad or what? ::sigh:: Well, please R&R! Ja!

- Trixie-chan


	2. Chapter Two: Comfort

Disclaimer: I only own this story (I think...) and all the characters besides Bulma, Vegeta and Clint (I kinda based him on Clint Eastwood, if you didn't notice. Well, his name at least).   
Story Title: **Wild Horses**   
Chapter Title: Comfort   
Author: Trixie-chan  
Genre: Romance/Humor   
Rating: PG-13   
Notes: So, how did you all like chapter one of "Wild Horses"? ::cheers in background along with noisemakers:: I really wanted to get it out 2 weeks ago, but that damn Internet worm thing messed up ff.net (at least that's what I think). I'm not sure what's going to happen in the story, I am basically not a huge planner with my stories. The only thing I know is gonna be in the epilogue and it's super cute and super funny! ..... Oh God.... camp talk is dragging me in... ::screams in fear:: And I just came up with (well, just meaning last week) an awesome idea for a new story!!! Okay, enough incessant rambling! Enjoy chapter 2!   
"......" = Talking   
...... = Thinking   
  
--------------- 

Bulma screamed as loud as she could while slung over this strange man's shoulder and being carried out of the bar. Until finally Vegeta couldn't take it anymore.

"Shut up woman or I will make you!" he yelled. She didn't stop. So as he walked past a post that held up the wooden shade (I don't know what it's called...), he punched it, snapping it in two and causing the wooden shade to come tumbling down, inches away from Bulma's face. She fell silent and stopped moving, causing Vegeta to smirk. Finally, he thought, mentally sighing.

He stopped when he reached his horse, then threw her on so she was hanging over the horses back just like she was on Vegeta's shoulder, then he hopped on. He turned back and smirked back at her, who looked up at him in fear. "Better hold on, you wouldn't want to fall off." Her eyes widened and she started scrambling to get off, only making Vegeta smirk more, he grabbed her wrist and yelled, "Yah!" while kicking Prince on the side, sending him into a speedy gallop. Bulma screamed and jumped into a side-saddle position while wrapping her arms around Vegeta's waist. I am going to enjoy this, he thought, smirking yet again.

---------------

When they finally stopped at where Vegeta "lived," Bulma immediately jumped off and fell over. Vegeta got off his horse and started walking towards her. Bulma started backing away on her butt, taking in short, raspy breaths every second. Vegeta frowned, at this point, he wouldn't be surprised if she started hyperventilating. He walked up to her and kneeled in front of her, taking her chin in his hand.

"You are mine now little one," he whispered huskily to her, watching in amusement as she passed out.

---------------

Bulma woke up in a cold, drippy cave, but she was covered in a warm, animal-skin blanket. She was also laying on a comfy pile of large animal-skin blankets. And her head was resting on a soft pillow also made of animal-skin, but most definitely filled with soft feathers of some type of bird. Man, this guy must be very talented in making things. He obviously made all of this stuff... she thought, looking around the cold, damp cave. Then, her memory came flooding back to her: That man kidnapped her! She had to escape somehow. She stood up, the blanket dropping to the floor, and was immediately swallowed by the cold. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself then started walking towards what she thought was the entrance, because she saw a little sliver of daylight up ahead not too far. The only light in the cave was from the torches that were posted along the sides of the cave.

When she reached the sliver of daylight, she was crushed to find that there was a very large, and obviously very heavy boulder covering the opening. "That bastard!! He trapped me inside!" she thought aloud.

---------------

Just as Vegeta thought he would, he did. He needed the clothesmith (?) back to make undergarments for his "little one." He walked into the shop, the little bell ringing as he opened the door. The man looked up to greet the new potential customer, only to be shocked to see his captor from not too long ago. He gasped and started stammering out God knows what, Vegeta had no idea what he was saying.

"Why hello there Thomas Rathner," he smirked. "So we meet again..." All Thomas could do was shake uncontrollably and stutter more about nothing.

Finally he regained enough of his composure to say, "What do you want from me now? What did I ever do to you?!"

"Hey," Vegeta retorted, "all I need is another pair of silk undergarments."

"Another?? Isn't the one pair enough for you?? This stuff isn't cheap you know! Not for YOU of coarse, but for me it is! I have to pay for it!" Thomas yelled, his anger getting the best of him. All Vegeta did was quirk an eyebrow, causing Thomas to realize his outburst and cower behind the counter. Vegeta only laughed.

"Not for me. For a uh..... lady friend of mine." Thomas raised his head a little bit above the counter and looked awkwardly at the man dressed in all black.

"A lady friend?" Thomas asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. A lady friend. Now you're going to make her undergarments whether you like it or not."

Thomas started shaking again. "Um ah... h-how do you w-want them?"

"I want a bra and underwear, silk, and red and black like mine."

"H-how do you want the colors together? Like, one part red and one part black?"

"No. Kind of like a flame on each part. A red flame thing on the bottom of the bra and the underwear, then black above it," Vegeta explained, blushing slightly.

"O uh... okay... I can do that..." Thomas stuttered.

"How long will it take?" Vegeta questioned.

Thomas thought about it for a minute, then answered, "Maybe a day. But I'm going to need her measurements."

"Oh I got those," Vegeta said smirking.

---------------

Bulma had been in the cave for hours, she really didn't know. She had been spending most of her time trying to find a way out of the cave, but there seemed to be no way out.

I guess that son of a bitch planned that... Bulma thought, plopping back down on the surprisingly soft "bed" that was on the cave floor. She sighed, exasperated, and decided to sleep the time away until she was able to escape. She lay down and covered herself in the warm blankets. She would get out of here, she had to, she vowed to herself she would get away and back to her normal life.

---------------

Vegeta was on his way back, his "present" for his new woman in a box in the bag on his saddle. He was about ¾ of the way back when the sky, which was already very dark, being as it was about 10 o'clock at night, turned even darker. There was a bright flash of lightening, lighting up his dark surroundings and the loud rumbling of thunder in the distance. Oh shit... he thought. That woman is probably gonna freak out... With that thought, he kicked Prince and yelled, "Yah!", trying to get there as fast as possible.

---------------

Bulma awoke to a loud rumbling of thunder, her eyes shooting open, wide like saucers. She looked to the large rock blocking the entrance, and from the little opening that was in it, brilliant flashes of light were shining through every now and then. Bulma hated storms, they scared the shit out of her. (Probably not in the actual series, but come on! It works good for the story! ) She ducked her head under the covers and started shaking uncontrollably.

Every time she heard even the tiniest thunder, she would shriek and bury herself even more under the covers. She was laying on her side with her legs up to her chest, teeth clenched, eyes glued shut. She didn't want to be alone right now. As much as she hated it, she wished that strange, yet very good looking man was here with her, to give her companionship in her time of fear.

---------------

Vegeta could see the cave and hear his woman's screams of terror, this made him speed up more. He arrived at the cave and vaulted off of Prince, leading him as quickly as possible to his own stable. He moved the rock as Prince stood there patiently, his head shooting up to look at the sky with every flash of lightning and every rumble of thunder. As soon as the rock was moved out of the way enough for Prince to get in, Vegeta turned to him and motioned for him to go in, which he did obediently.

Right when Prince was all the way in, Vegeta moved the rock back in place then ran to the entrance of the main cave, his "house." He moved the rock out of the way, slipped inside, then moved it back. He turned around looked at the makeshift bed where there was a big, shaking lump in the middle of it. He just then realized that he was completely soaked, therefor he shook himself off like a dog. He walked slowly up to the extremely scared woman under the covers and kneeled by the bed. He reached out and touched the lump lightly, causing her to scream loudly. He covered his ears immediately, so as to keep the hideously high pitched screeching from breaking his ear drums.

"Damn woman! Don't scream so damn loud!!" Vegeta protested, causing Bulma to peak her head out from under the covers. A relieved expression blew across her face as she moved out more.

"Well I am soooorry, but I hate storms!" she yelled, her voice shaking.

"Well you don't have to kill my ears. I am going to dry off and changed so I can go to bed, I am tired. I suggest you do the same," Vegeta said, walking deeper into the cave, grabbing something that was bright red and black.

Bulma raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean 'do the same'? Change into what?" Vegeta only smirked and pointed to the box laying next to the pile of blankets. She crawled over to the box, opened it and lifted out black and red silk bra and panties. She gasped.

"What the hell is this??" she cried, looking angrily over at Vegeta.

"Your bed clothes," he responded simply, like it was nothing.

"What kind of sick, twisted plot to get me into bed is this??" she screamed.

"Would you rather sleep in your dress?"

This shut her up. She thought about it for a second, hmphed and moved off to an opposite corner of the cave. Vegeta smirked and walked off to change.

Bulma slowly took off her dress, looked behind her to see if that man was looking, then put the undergarments on. She was amazed; they fit perfectly! How did he know her measurements? She walked back to the bed, only to see that Vegeta was already in bed, smirking up at her. She glared down at him.

"Pervert..." she mumbled, slipping into bed. "So what's your name?"

"My name is Vegeta," he said, turning over to look at her.

"My name's Bulma."

"I knew that," Vegeta replied. But before Bulma could respond to that, a loud crack of thunder shook the ground of the cave, making Bulma scream yet again and unconsciously curl up against Vegeta in fright. Vegeta looked down at the beautiful woman curled against him shaking like a leaf. The only thing he could think of to do was put his arms around her, instantly making her stop shaking and crying.

Bulma felt unusually comfortable and perfect in Vegeta's arms. He calmed her, and that comforting feeling he gave her made her sigh and fall asleep.

They both fell asleep that night in a warm embrace. This surprised Vegeta, because with his normal women, he would have slept with them and dropped them by now, but she was different somehow. She fit perfectly in his arms, like it was meant to be. Thinking of this, Vegeta fell asleep, wondering what tomorrow would bring him.

--- End of Chapter 2 ---

So what do you think of the second chapter? I know some of the talk wasn't like that back then... but I couldn't resist! I'm so used to the ninety's (hmm... I wonder why.... -.-'). Well, anyway, R&R please! Tell me what you think! Flames welcome... I spose.... Just make it a productive flame if you are going to flame. Thank you! R&R!!! Ja!

- Trixie-chan


	3. Chapter Three: The Kiss

Disclaimer: Ahh read the last two chapters; the disclaimer is in both of them...   
Story Title: Wild Horses   
Chapter Title: The Kiss   
Chapter Number: 3   
Author: Trixie-chan  
Genre: Romance/Humor   
Rating: PG-13   
Notes: Arg! I am having a bad case of writer's block on this story AND Piccolo: The Pop Star Days!! Ya know, I know how to start and end them, but in between... ::sigh:: No clue, right off the top of my head at the moment... ::clears throat:: Well! Enough of my incessant babbling about my inability to plan, how are you? Just kidding... hehe... I'm boring you aren't I? Hell, I'm boring myself... -.-' Again, I don't know what's going to happen in this chapter. All I know is that Vegeta is starting to deny caring feelings he's developing for Bulma... blah blah blah. Enjoy!   
"...." = talking   
.... = thinking   
  
--------------- 

Vegeta woke up early as he always does. Then he remembered Bulma. He looked down at the content Bulma sleeping curled against his chest, and smiled. Then a weird, new feeling filled his mind, one that resembled caring. He instantly denied it and mentally slapped himself.

What are you thinking?! Vegeta thought, frowning. You don't care for this woman! She is nothing but your whore, your personal toy. Nothing more. This thought in his head, he slowly got up, so's not to wake her up, on account of he hates her bitching (and he hasn't even been with her for a full day!), and got dressed. But one thing stuck in his mind and baffled him to no end: Never in his 'career' as an outlaw has he ever had his own whore and not had sex with her the first night, or more accurately the first hour that he had her. He pushed that thought to the side and continued outside to let his horse out and do his morning 'chores'.

---------------

Bulma woke up and stretched, not remembering a thing that had happened yesterday, thinking it was all just a bad dream. After yawning, she opened her eyes and looked around. Wait a minute... This isn't my room... No, it can't be real! It HAD to be a dream! she thought as she started to panic. She looked down and saw herself in the red and black underwear that that man had given her. Vegeta, wasn't it? she remembered. Yes, that was it... Vegeta... Oh God! I shouldn't be trying to remember that jackass's name!!

She looked behind her to find her clothes, but only saw a pile of ripped fabric. She angrily blew the hair out of her face. "Mr. VEGETA must not have liked my clothes. Well I did, and that means that he's going to get it!"

She stood up and grabbed the blanket so she wasn't revealing herself to the world, or more accurately, the cave.

She walked over to the rock in front of the entrance, which was open, and smiled. She poked her head out of it and looked left to right. Not seeing anyone, she walked out, hoping to escape.

But when she was about 2 feet away from the cave, someone grabbed onto her and put their hand over her mouth. She started to scream, but even if the sound went past the other person's mouth, who would hear her? She was in the middle of nowhere. Then she stopped screaming when she realized who it had to be.

She threw herself out of his grip and turned around, looking Vegeta sternly in the face. "What the hell did you do that for??" she asked angrily. Even if she knew the only person besides herself was Vegeta, it still scared the shit out of her.

"Just to get you all riled up. Trying to sneak away are you? Well, you might as well get it out of your system, because you'll never get away from me," he smirked.

"Oh you wanna bet?? I am sure my friends are out looking for me right now and when they find you, you are dead. Either that or in jail for the rest of your life." With that she flung her head to the side, adding a "humph" to it. This only made Vegeta smirk even more.

"Ya know, woman. They may be your so called 'friends,' but they don't care for you so much that they would risk their lives to find you."

"How would they be risking their lives?" Bulma asked, opening one eye and turning her head slightly towards him.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, woman? I am the most wanted person around, I am the most dangerous person you'll ever meet."

"No, I believe the most dangerous person I'll ever meet will be a strong drunk asking for sex..." she muttered, loud enough so he could hear.

"How about a completely sober, strong person asking for sex?" Vegeta asked, smirking yet again (he smirks a lot in this story, get used to it).

".... What do you mean by that...?" Bulma asked, starting to get nervous. She, regrettably to say, was a virgin.

"Do you even realize the whole reason why I took you? YOU are my personal whore—" Bulma's eyes widened "—and there are some ground rules that you'll need to follow—"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Bulma interrupted, slightly annoying Vegeta. "For one thing, I am nobody's personal whore!! And for another thing, if I was ANYONE'S personal wore; which I never would be; I wouldn't be yours!!"

"Oh, and you think you have a choice?" Vegeta smirked.

Bulma turned around, her lip quivering slightly. This was not how she envisioned her first time. She had hoped it would be after her marriage, with the man she truly loved, in a warm bed. Something special. But it's not like she could fight him, he was extremely strong.

"What's your problem? You should be happy to be able to be the greatest outlaw's sex toy." Bulma turned back around angrily, tears welling up in her eyes.

"For your information Mr. Full-of-himself, I am a virgin! And I didn't want my first time to be HERE!!!" she yelled, gesturing to her surroundings: a cave, and miles and miles of desert, with the occasional tiny bush or cactus.

Vegeta, for the first time in his life, was genuinely shocked. I can't believe that a beautiful creature such as her is still a virgin... She must have had men literally THROWING themselves at her, and yet she didn't even accept one invitation?"

Bulma saw Vegeta staring at her for a while, a blank, unreadable expression printed on his face. She decided to wave her hand in front of his face... nothing. He just kept on staring at her, and it was starting to annoy her. So she took a big risk: She smacked him on the side of the head and yelled, "Vegeta!! Wake up!!"

Vegeta growled and turned his head away, his face flushing, then turning a light shade of red. Bulma noticed this and grinned evilly.

"Oh my God... Is the great and powerful Vegeta BLUSHING???" she cried. Vegeta growled again, angrily.

"Shut up woman, you don't know what you're talking about..." he mumbled. Bulma started laughing uncontrollably.

"My goodness! What WERE you thinking??"

"Nothing!!" he screamed, but she continued laughing. So, he decided to shut her up. Quick as lightening, he right next to her, his arms wrapped around her waist, staring her straight in the eyes.

Holy shit.... what's going on....? Bulma thought, feeling anticipation rise up.

Vegeta was feeling similar emotions. God what am I doing? But it's like I can't stop myself... he thought as he leaned closer, slowly closing his eyes.

Then their lips finally met. The intensity and passion that they began put into that kiss surprised them both. Bulma couldn't even believe what was going on, she was basically being raped, or close to it, and she was.... enjoying it! Vegeta couldn't believe how good she was at this. He had been with a lot of women, a LOT of women, but nothing has ever felt like this...

Bulma, on instinct, ran her hands on his shoulders then around his neck and in his hair, as the blanket she had wrapped around herself fell to the ground, leaving her standing there in just her bra and panties. All Bulma was capable was, ... Wow... She felt Vegeta pull her tighter and deepen the kiss. Bulma surprised herself as she was tempted to wrap her legs around his waist.

Oh my god... Vegeta thought as he pulled her closer. This is.... amazing..... amazing.... Holy shit..... What am I doing?!?! He quickly pulled away, surprising Bulma, and turned in the opposite direction, then just stood still for a while, leaving a dazed, confused and EXTREMELY aroused Bulma behind him.

Finally he turned around, his face flushed, said, "I thought that'd shut you up..." then walked back into the cave mumbling to himself. Bulma was very confused at this moment. All right... What just happened?

Soooo... how do you like the nice little cliffhanger-type ending?? D MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!!! ::ahem:: So, review! Tell me what you think of the little smoochy-smootchy scene! Ja!

- Trixie-chan


	4. Chapter Four: The Bath

Disclaimer: Blah blah blah... I don't own DBZ... Wooooow.... That's a shocker... -.-'   
Story Title: Wild Horses – Chapter 4   
Chapter Title: The Bath   
Author: Trixie-chan  
Genre: Romance/Humor   
Rating: PG-13 **(Warning: Bulma nudey sceeeene!! Plus the usual swearing.)**   
Notes: All right! Here's chapter 4. How did you like chapter 3, eh? ::wink wink nudge nudge:: Kinky, huh? ::pats   
Vegeta on the head:: Good boy! ::grumbling in the background:: None of your sass now. Anyway, on with chapter 4!   
Enjoy.   
"...." – talking   
.... - thinking   
  
--------------- 

Bulma stood there, only in her underwear, blanket in a pile at her feet, dazed and confused.

What in the name of Christ was that...? she thought. It was wonderful... A silly smile on her face, she sank down slowly to the ground. She didn't tell Vegeta this, but.... she had never kissed before either...

She sighed, got up and walked over to a large rock. She sat down, leaned against it and looked up to the blue sky. Her silly smile had disappeared and she had a blank expression, although her mind was reeling with different thoughts and emotions.

---------------

Vegeta paced back and forth inside the cave. What the hell was I thinking?! he thought angrily. I can't believe I did that!! It was like I couldn't stop myself... I was drawn to her... He growled and grabbed his hair in anger. "What is wrong with me?" he asked himself. He sighed with frustration and decided he needed to get out of there. He needed to go rob somebody... Well, I might as well ask her if she wants me to get her something, don't want her having no damn fit. He sighed exasperatingly and went out of the cave hesitantly, he was still a bit shooken up and confused at his own actions from their last encounter.

---------------

Bulma didn't really know what to think about this whole situation. All she really knew was that he was a KICK ASS kisser (AN: And I'll bet he is too! ), and that she should try and become somewhat like friends with him, to get on his good side. Or more than friends... she thought with a grin. Then her eyes snapped wide open with the realization that she had actually thought that. What the hell am I thinking!? Get a hold of yourself Bulma, this man kidnapped you, locked you in his CAVE, and won't let you leave; not to mention he considers you his personal whore! The closest you ever WANT to get with him is "friends." ... But he's REALLY cute.... Bulma sighed, she hated it when she was arguing with herself.

"Woman," Vegeta called to her, ripping through her thoughts.

"Hmm?" she said, distractedly.

"I'm going to get some stuff in town. Is there anything you want or need...?" he asked like he didn't even want to do this.

"Oh really????" she cried. "There are so many things that I want to get!"

"That's just what I was afraid of..." Vegeta mumbled, earning a frown from Bulma that quickly faded away.

"ANYway, I want to get a whole lot of things that I want, so you might want to write this down."

"Ha! You think someone like ME carries around something to write with and paper?? I don't think so."

Bulma only sighed. "Well then that's something else to get. Now I hope you have a good memory! I need new clothes, a mirror, a brush, makeup, ooo! And shoes! And something to wash my hair with. By the way, do you have a shower or something anywhere around here?"

Vegeta sighed. "Follow me..." Bulma stood up, wrapping the blanket around herself and followed him behind the entrance of the cave to the back. God I can't wait till I get some clothes.... she thought. Upon reaching the back of the cave, she found out another, smaller cave behind it, and she followed Vegeta into the entrance.

She trailed him closely down a short hallway-type-thing, which was lit generously with torches, until they came to what looked like a large pool. There were more lighted torches surrounding the circular body of water than were in the hallway, making it light up beautifully and the water shining brightly. Bulma gasped at the wondrous site before her.

"The water is always warm, and it descends as you go in," Vegeta explained, gesturing towards the pool.

"How does it always stay warm?" Bulma asked, cocking her head to the side.

"The hell if I know," Vegeta responded, shrugging his shoulders. (AN: Don't worry, I'll explain why later, Bulma performs some little experiments and finds out. ) "Anyway, I have to go, so if you're done with questions..."

"Um, what do I use to wash my hair...?" she asked timidly.

Vegeta sighed and walked over to the bath. He picked up a bottle and displayed it to her. "This is what you use to wash your hair."

Bulma breathed a large sigh of relief, gaining a raised eyebrow from Vegeta. "Most of the guys I've meet," she explained, "don't wash their hair. It's really disgusting."

Vegeta just waved her off. "Whatever, now I have to go."

"But... I still haven't said all of the things that I want...."

"Fine! What all do you want?"

"Ooookay! I want a mirror, a brush, makeup, a towel for the bath, and shoes—" she showed him her feet "my feet are dainty! And I need some new clothes—my measurements are...."

---------------

Vegeta sighed as he was on Prince and riding away from the squabbling woman. She needs too many damn things! he thought angrily, yet he smirked. She amused him to no end, even if she was constantly pissing him off. Now his main task was remembering all the shit she had commanded him to pick up for her.

He arrived in the town in a short while and went directly for the General Store, searching for all of the items on his mental list, and scaring every bystanding citizen in the process.

---------------

As Bulma removed her undergarments and stepped into the comfortably warm bath, she thought of something. "Oh God..." she thought aloud. "I just sent Vegeta off to steel for me, what has become of me?" She sat silent for a minute. "Oh well." She sighed and relaxed in the tub, soaking. She had decided that she would just lie in the bath for quite a while, because she needed some time to let all that had happened in the last 2 days to completely sink in. She sighed as she remembered the dream, the kidnapping, the storm, ... the kiss... She groaned and dunked her head under the water, blowing air out her nose, silently listening to the quiet sound of them floating to the surface.

She'd been in there for about an hour and she still hadn't washed her hair yet, she was enjoying the feel of the warm water soothing her tired muscles. She sighed again. "Guess I'd better wash my hair..." she said to no one in particular as she stood up and grabbed the bottle.

---------------

Vegeta arrived back at the main cave, covered in stuff. He had requested (demanded to be exact) that they give him bags to put all the things in (AN: And so started the idea of bags at stores. ). He jumped off of Prince and pulled all the bags down, dragging them over to the entrance of the cave and setting them; he didn't want to brake anything, heaven forbid, the woman would have an absolute fit.

After putting Prince back in his cave to eat and rest, he walked back to the main cave and realized that he was very drained, and decided to take a bath to rest his mind. He reached into a bag and searched, looking for that "pointless" towel the woman wanted him to get. Might not be so pointless after all... he thought, looking through the fifth bag after coming up empty with the previous 4 bags.

Finally finding it in the eighth bag, he sighed and stood up, wrapping the towel around his neck and holding the dangling two ends, one in each hand. He started walking to the "bath cave," thinking that Bulma was back in the main cave...

He turned into the cave entrance and went down the little hallway, neither even hearing nor noticing the slight splashing up ahead.

Then he got in view of the bath, and stopped dead in his tracks. There was Bulma... naked.

She was sideways to him; head tilted upwards, hands in her hair, water trickling off the ends of her hair. She was in about knee-deep water, and he could see everything above her waist. He couldn't stop staring at her plump breasts glistening in the fire's light... even when she turned towards him and let out a series of ear-piercing screams.

She ducked herself under the water and screamed again. He only came out of his trance when she splashed him with water. He shook his head, then he heard her screaming, "YOU PERVERTED BASTARD!!! You were looking at me!! I can't believe you! I thought you had more dignity than that!!" She let out another glass-shattering scream, causing Vegeta to wince and cover his ears in pain.

"Sorry!!" Vegeta yelled as he turned and ran out of the cave, dropping the towel and the bath. He exited the cave and ran out into an open area, bending over with his hands on his knees. "This is just NOT my day..."

So so sooooo?? How you like??? Tell me what you think! I love feedback! :P And don't worry, I know exactly what the next chapter will be about and what will happen, so it should be out soon. PLUS... I am going to be trying to get one chapter out every week! Neeto cheeto, eh? Good good. Well, R&R peez! Ja!

- Trixie-chan


	5. Chapter Five: How To Be An Outlaw

Disclaimer: This may come as a shock to you all but... I don't DBZ! Nor do I claim to. :P   
Story Title: Wild Horses – Chapter 5   
Chapter Title: How to Be an Outlaw   
Author: Trixie-chan   
Genre: Romance/Humor   
Rating: PG-13   
Notes: Okay, some news. I have decided that Wild Horses will have lemon in it, but it will not be soon. And hopefully this will be a nice long story! :P I hope that's okay with everyone. I will also be making a lemon-less or edited chapter along with the lemon chapter for all you lemon haters out there (you poor, poor souls.... ). Okay, now enjoy chapter 5! This should be an interesting chapter... heh heh heeeeh! And btw, in this chapter I am introducing Chichi and Goku/Kakarotto (I always have Vegeta call Goku Kakarotto because it creeps me out to hear Vegeta say "Goku.") Now, read and be happy!   
"...." – talking   
.... - thinking   
  
--------------- 

After a while of standing in the middle of an open area for a long time, Vegeta finally worked up the courage to stroll back to the caves. As he passed the bath cave, a blush crept up to his cheeks. He looked to the ground and noticed wet footprints in the sand leading to the main cave. He sighed. Well... guess she's out... I have to just act like nothing happened, nothing at all. He drew in a breath, puffed out his chest, then let the air out, his chest falling again, and continued walking to the main cave.

Once he reached it, he saw Bulma sitting on a rock outside in one of the outfits he got her, squeezing her hair dry. Once she got as much water out as possible, she shook her head, wet strands of hair flying around her face. And he noticed that her hair was straight, not curly, as it had been the days before. She stood up and smoothed out the outfit, looking down at it with an expression he couldn't really decipher. Whether it was disgust or contentment he couldn't tell. It had a black, leather skirt and vest with fringes coming off the ends of the sleeves and the bottom of the skirt. The skirt came down to mid-thigh and the outfit wasn't complete without the black, leather, knee-high boots.

All he could do was stare at her; she looked amazing. At that moment, Bulma turned around and saw him, a look of anger spread across her features.

"Well well well. Come to try and take another peak?" she said, spite dripping from her voice. Vegeta's lip curled at the accusation.

"Look, woman. It was an accident, I thought you were finished. Let it go," he replied, walking past her.

"Oh, it may be that easy for you, YOU were the one who saw ME naked!!"

"For Kami's sake woman! Forget it!" Vegeta yelled, sighing.

"I can't. I don't appreciate it when people get off sneaking peaks at me naked!" Bulma screamed, throwing her arms up in the air, then slamming them to her sides, breathing heavy and anger and frustration clearly evident on her face.

"You realize I'm not going to be getting all this shit for you by myself all the time," Vegeta stated, moving on to a completely different subject.

"Oh you think you can just change the subject just like that and I'll forget about it?? ...... What do you mean....?"

"You're going to have to help me," he said matter-of-factly.

"W-what?? Help you? You mean steal? I'm going to help you steal??"

"Why so surprised? You didn't have too much trouble telling me to get all that stuff for you?" Bulma turned her head away, ashamed. Vegeta only laughed.

"No need to be ashamed about it. I'm not. By being an outlaw I can get anything I want! Don't be ashamed of it, there are many like me. Many."

"Oh gee... that helps..." Bulma responded quietly. Vegeta smirked.

"You'll learn," he replied, walking over to Prince's cave. He went into the cave and, a few moments later, returned with Prince. He hopped up on him, then walked over to Bulma.

"Come one, woman."

"What?" Bulma asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Where leaving."

"Leaving where?"

"It doesn't fucking matter, just come up here," Vegeta snarled, extending out his hand to help her up.

She thought about it for a minute, then took hold of his hand and let him pull her up. She sat behind him, sidesaddle, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I hope you realize that you're going to have to learn to ride with one leg on each side if you want to stay on (::snickers:: Oh Kami... that's so perverted.... ::tries to contain laughter, fails miserably::)." Bulma's eyes widened.

"What?? How can I ride like that?! It's so... unlady-like!" Vegeta let out a laugh.

"Oh yea, and you act lady-like AAAAAALL the time..." Bulma's eyebrows forked and she puckered out her lower lip in a silent pout while crossing her arms over her chest. Vegeta only shook his head at her childishness, then turned around to look at her directly in the face.

"Well then, you'd better hold tight. Wouldn't wanna fall off..." he whispered seductively into her ear, causing her to shudder with pleasure. Without warning, Vegeta yelled, "Yah!" and took off, catching Bulma off-guard and making her hold on to Vegeta tighter and crush herself against her back. Vegeta couldn't resist his satisfied smirk.

---------------

They stopped in front of a large bar at the end of a lone clump of small bars and buildings no where near any other towns. Vegeta hopped off of Prince then had Bulma jump down. He held out his arms and she slid down into them, looking into his eyes the whole time. They stood there, Bulma in Vegeta's arms for a long time before Vegeta shook himself out of his trance. He cleared his throat and walked away, telling her to follow him.   
They walked into the bar, and were instantly surrounded by tons of people.

"Hey Vegeta!" men and women cried. The women flocked around him, swooning over him left and right, and men tried to burrow through the woman to try and talk to him.

Wow.... He is really popular.... Bulma thought as she followed him deeper into the room, over to a piano where a woman with black, shoulder blade length hair and a beautiful dress like one she used to have was sitting on top of it. As he reached her, she squealed and hopped off the piano into his arms, laughing the whole way. Bulma felt the icy pang of jealousy rise up in her stomach and felt her face turn slightly red. Why am I jealous?? I don't care about this bastard. ... Do I....?

"Damnit, Chichi! What have I told you about doing that??" Vegeta yelled at the black-haired woman. Chichi hopped down from him. (AN: o.O;;)

"Well sorry, Vegeta. You seem awfully cranky today," she smirked. She must be his girlfriend... Bulma thought spitefully.

"I firmly stand that he is always cranky," said a man walking up to them. He had a cowboy outfit on, with black hair sticking out on all sides from his hat, and a smirk. He walked up to Chichi, put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her, causing Bulma to smile slightly. So, she's not his girlfriend. She's his. Well, it wouldn't make sense for him to have a girlfriend; I'm apparently his whore. Why would he need a whore— she shudders —if he had a girl?

"Kakarotto, don't even start with me," Vegeta warned.

"Vegeta, how many times to I have to tell you! Call me Goku, like everyone else!" Goku said.

"Because I refuse to," Vegeta responded, crossing his arms stubbornly. Goku only laughed and put his arm around Vegeta's shoulders.

"So," Goku said, starting a new subject, "who's the new girl?" Vegeta looked to Bulma, who suddenly felt like she was the center of attention as she looked around the crowd nervously.

"Oh, she's my woman," Vegeta said, nonchalantly. Bulma pouted angrily.

"I am nobody's 'woman,' so don't think of me as yours," Bulma retorted, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ooo, she's a feisty one!" Goku said laughing and patting Vegeta's back. Vegeta walked over to Bulma and grabbed her arm and pulled her with him.

"Come on woman."

---------------

Vegeta led Bulma into a room upstairs with Chichi and Goku and sat her down on a chair next to him.

"I guess it is time for introductions," Vegeta said after they had all sat down. "This is Kakarotto—" he motioned to Goku.

Goku cleared his throat and smiled. "It's Goku, this unholy bastard just insists on calling me Kakarotto." Bulma smiled back at him and nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"And this," Vegeta continued, "is Chichi, Kakarotto's woman."

"Wife, excuse me," Chichi responded, smiling at Bulma. "Hi." She and Bulma shook hands. "And you are...?"

"Bulma," Bulma said, smiling and nodding her head.

"So Vegeta," Chichi started. "What brings you here? Need some helpers on a job?"

Vegeta only laughed. "Ha! I need no help on my jobs. I do, however, need help with teaching Bulma how to rob herself. You see, I don't want to be always getting her a whole bunch of shit without her helping at all," Vegeta explained. Chichi and Goku laughed.

"I could help her with that," Chichi stated.

"That I knew you could," Vegeta said. "Plus, I need to catch up on some things with Kakarotto." Goku rolled his eyes at the mention of his little 'nickname.' Bulma looked around, slightly confused at what was going to happen and how she was going to learn all that she was supposed to learn.

Chichi stood up, held out her hand to Bulma and smiled. "Here, come with me. I'll teach you the basics."

---------------

Bulma sat down on a couch in another room connected to the main room they were just in while Chichi sat in a chair opposite the couch. The wall had faded flower wallpaper and some painted pictures hanging on the wall as well. The two windows that were on the same wall had flowing white drapes on either side of the window. Chichi smiled at her.

Finally, Bulma couldn't hold in the question any longer. "Is your husband an outlaw like Vegeta?"

Chichi smiled and let out a small chuckle. "Yes. But not nearly as 'famous' as your Vegeta is."

"He's not mine and I am not his."

Chichi gave a knowing smile. "Sure he isn't."

"Another question: are you and outlaw like Goku?"

"Oh no, I am not an outlaw, persay. I only go on some jobs with him, but not many. I believe that Vegeta's intention with you is to make you a full time outlaw like himself. That way, you two will have something in common, or something of the sort."

"So... what exactly am I supposed to learn with this? I mean like... what are the basics?"

"All right, then we'll get into it right away." Chichi went on to tell Bulma the basics about robbing banks, general stores, and even common people on the street in the easiest way. And after all was said and she had gotten caught up on everything; which didn't take long, learning how to be an outlaw wasn't the hardest or most time consuming thing to learn how to do, Bulma said, "Is that all there is to it?"

Chichi smiled and nodded. "That's it! Easy, isn't it?" Bulma nodded. "Well, I'd better take you back out to Vegeta, don't want him having a fit because we're taking too long." Chichi led Bulma out of the room into the one they were in originally as Goku and Vegeta were talking. Vegeta looked up and said, "Has she learned the basics?"

"Yes," Chichi responded simply.

"Good. Come on woman, let's go."

"What?? So soon?" Bulma protested. "But I don't want to go back already. What would we do the rest of the day back 'home,' sit around and do nothing? I want to stay here."

"Well well Vegeta, I do believe that that was a command!" Goku mused. Vegeta snarled at him.

"Woman, we're leaving." Bulma stood firm, arms crossed over her chest and a determined look on her face.

"I. Am. Not. Leaving." Vegeta growled in frustration.

"Rrrrr... FINE!! We'll stay...." Vegeta yelled, storming out of the room and back downstairs. Goku tried as hard as he could, but couldn't contain it, and he burst out laughing.

"My, Bulma! You have got guts! No other woman Vegeta has ever been with has been able to boss him around the way that you do. I think this might be the start of something..."

"Yea right, like I'd ever like that jackass." And with that, Bulma stormed out of the room as well, leaving Goku and Chichi to look at each other, each with a knowing smile.

---------------

Bulma sat next to Vegeta at the bar and ordered a whiskey, and earning a look from Vegeta.

"You drink?"

"Only when I feel the need..." Bulma whispered, downing the shot of whiskey just brought to her and slamming it down, signaling for more from the bartender.

Vegeta shrugged and drank his own shot, commanding another as well.

---------------

A couple of hours later, both were completely smashed and laughing uncontrollably while falling all over each other at the bar.

"So, I was dancing on the bar," Bulma continued, "and this guy reaches up and pulls my skirt off!!"

They both burst out laughing. The bartender came up to them, a smile on his face.

"Sorry Vegeta, the bar closed 15 minutes ago. You need to go home, she needs to go home, and I need to go home."

"Fine fine fine..." Vegeta responded, waving his hand at him, Bulma giggling to his left. He stoop, stretched, then picked Bulma up in his arms, earning a surprised squeal then a giggle from her.

"You two have a fun night..." the bartender called to the retreating figures, waving them off.

---------------

They arrived back at the cave, laughing yet again. At what, neither of them knew (not even me... ::sigh::). Vegeta hopped off of Prince and caught Bulma as she litterally fell off, twirling her around in his arms. He brought the tired Prince back to his cave, then carried Bulma back to their cave.

He set her down on the blankets of their makeshift bed in a sitting position, then sat down beside her. She looked him in the eye, as he did her, and smiled.

"You know... I was always too busy or scared to notice this, but you have beautiful eyes..." Bulma mumbled.

"You do too..." Vegeta whispered back. (AN: I know, he is COMPLETELY OOC, but he's drunk, come on.)

"Would you mind if I kissed you now, Vegeta?" Bulma asked timidly. He smiled.

"Not at all." They both started leaning in ever so slowly, then just as their lips were about to make contact...

Bulma's head fell onto his chest. She had passed out. Vegeta looked down at her head in surprise, then smiled. He picked her up and put her under the covers, removing her boots first. He got under the covers next to her and just stared at her sleeping form for a while. Just before he fell asleep, he wiped a few stray strands of hair out of her face, and snuggled up to her comfortedly.

Well, that's it! What you think? Nice 'n long, eh? Tell me what you think of it! And btw, I got that pass-out-on-chest-right-before-kiss thing from The Mummy, THE BEST MOVIE EVER! :D R&R! Ja.

- Trixie-chan


	6. Chapter Six: Learning First Hand

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter**: 6   
**Subtitle**: Learning First Hand   
**Author**: Trixie-chan   
**Genre**: Romance/Humor   
**Rating**: PG-13   
**Disclaimer**: I don't own DBZ, it is owned by the wonderfully wonderful Akira Toriyama! I only own the story idea. ... I think...   
**Notes**: And here's chapter 6! I'm sorry that it took so long (damn my procrastination.... arrrrrrrg.......). Anyway, again, I don't know exactly what's going to happen in this chapter, so it's as much of a surprise to you as it is to me. :D And also, I noticed that I made a mistake earlier in the story. I said that Bulma had kissed guys before, then I said that that was the first time she kissed. ::sigh:: I really need to think before I write... So, that's changed! Now on to the fic, hope you enjoy! Little precede: NEXT CHAPTER IS A LEMON!! BE WARNED!! :P   
"...." – talking   
.... - thinking   
  
---------------   


Bulma yawned lazily as she stretched her arms, but she felt oddly confined. She painfully opened her eyes and put her left hand on her throbbing forehead. She moaned in pain as she slightly sat up, but looked down at her chest to see a muscular arm draped across her flat stomach. She looked over to see Vegeta, slightly curled up against her, and she panicked.

Oh my god... she thought. I was drunk last night, he was drunk... WE were drunk.... Holy God.. I really hope we didn't... ::gulp:: DO anything....

She plopped back down on the bed and slowly rolled out the other side, away from Vegeta's warm and comforting embrace. Hopefully Vegeta would remember what had happened last night, because she sure the hell didn't. She was completely smashed and she was guessing he was too.

Holding her forehead, she stood up and walked over to the entrance, her other hand on her hip. Bulma sighed and looked down, noticing for the first time that she still had her clothes on.

Wait a minute... I still have my clothes on! she thought happily. She ran over to Vegeta, finding that he also still had his clothes on. If both of us have our clothes on, meaning we (hopefully) never took them off, then nothing could have happened!

"Yes!!" she squealed, soon after putting her hands over her mouth as Vegeta stirred and moaned tiredly in bed. He suddenly put his hand on his forehead, moaned, shook his head and sat up. He sat there, not moving for a while, then turned his head to Bulma.

"What's with all the damn screaming, woman? You woke me up..." he mumbled tiredly.

"Sorry..." Bulma muttered sheepishly. He stared at her.

Kami she looks when she's nervous... he thought, his features softening as a very slight smile appeared on his face in place of the usual scowl.

She looked up and noticed the tiny smile, and smiled herself. "Good! You're happy and you're not all pissy!" she said, like a mother to a child. Vegeta only hmphed.

Bulma happily ran to the entrance and out, because Vegeta had not moved the rock over the opening for... "obvious" reasons.

Outside, Bulma sighed in the sunlight, then looked around at the scenery. She turned back around to the cave and walked back to it. She turned off to the side of the entrance and climbed up the side to the flat, smooth top of the cave and lay down in the bright sun. She looked up at the sky and sighed wistfully. "I think I've just found my new thinking spot..." she whispered more to herself than anyone else, and closed her eyes, a slight smile on her face.

As Bulma lay there, in quiet, restful bliss, she heard grumbling coming from the cave. "Guess Vegeta's up..." she mumbled to herself. The grumbling got louder and soon she could make out, "damn woman," "stupid screaming," "tired," and "headache." And although she couldn't see the entrance of the cave because she was on top of it, she could see the top of Vegeta's hair as he exited the cave, she figured, since she could see that much, that he was about 4 ft from the entrance of the cave.

Vegeta grumbled some more to himself, then looked around for the woman. Not seeing her, he got confused   
and a little panicked. He walked out further, then turned around, still looking. He saw the glimmer of blue hair on top of the cave, so he backed up more so the top of the cave was in sight.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up there!" he yelled to her.

"Relaxing and thinking, now leave me alone," she retorted. Vegeta 'hmphed' and sat down on one of the rocks   
at the base of the cave that looked like stairs leading up to the top. He sighed and quickly decided that he was very bored. What to do what to do.... he thought, tapping his foot lightly. I know! a devilish smirk washed over his face. I think it's time to take the woman on her first job... He stood up silently then climbed up the rocks. He stopped directly over her so he was intentionally blocking her sunlight. A scowl came across her face and her eyebrows forked; she opened one eye slowly, almost cautiously. When she saw him standing above her, she sighed angrily, threw her head to the side and back facing front, then sat up.

"What is so important that you have to ruin my happy thinking-about-my-life-before-all-hell-broke-loose time?"   
she snarled.

"Time to go," he said simply.

"Go where."

"On your first job." With that, he walked back down the cave, leaving Bulma only to stare at his retreating form.

"Hey! Wait! Now I never agreed to this!" she called after him.

"Whoever said I was asking for your agreement?" She puffed out her cheeks in anger. Oooo that man makes me so angry!! I would hate him SO much if he weren't so cute...

---------------

Prince stopped just outside of town behind some rocks. He wouldn't be able to explain some things to Bulma if   
they went into town, what with all the screaming that goes on when he comes in, he never could think why... Oh yea, because whenever he came, the came in shooting.

"Now, what you have to understand," Vegeta started. "Is that these people are simple folk, also known as 'cowards.' It's not too easy to scare them, someone they don't know comes into town, and they all run like a bunch of sissies. They'll be scared of you no doubt."

"Oh what the hell's that supposed to mean? Are you saying I'm ugly??" Bulma cried. Vegeta put his finger over his lips and hissed 'shhhh!'

"No I'm not sayi..."—he stopped to think—"... no, I'm not saying that you're ugly. I'm just saying that they'll definitely be afraid of someone who's with the most wanted outlaw in the West." Bulma mouthed 'Ohhhh...'

Vegeta nodded. "Now what's going to happen is: We are going to ride into town, I'm going to start shooting my guns and you can improvise, screaming and yelling, not in a frightened manner, might help."

"Well no wonder they're so scared and jumpy! They have some lunatic racing into their town every other day shooting guns, shouting, and robbing them! I'd be the same way if that happened to my town."

Vegeta looked confused. "Y-you mean... your town has never been robbed??"

"Umm..." Bulma thought. "Maybe once..." Vegeta face-vaulted.

"How is that POSSIBLE??"

"Well, our town is rather secluded, so we usually only get cowboys traveling across the west, not robbers. They usually don't go so much out of their way." Vegeta seemed amazed. Then he shook his head, bringing himself out of his stupor.

"Okay.... so, do you understand what you have to do? Just improvise," Vegeta reviewed. Bulma nodded. Vegeta turned around and Bulma wrapped her arms around his waist, then, with a sharp jab to his ribs from Vegeta's boots, Prince took off towards the town.

---------------

Bang! Bang! Bang! "Yeeeeehaw!!" was heard all throughout the town of Ruckland, as were the sounds of countless people screaming bloody murder. (Can ANYONE here picture Vegeta riding through a town shooting off guns and yelling, "Yeehaw?" I can... it's friggin weird... O.O) But among all this was an alien voice to the town, the whooping of young woman, not screaming. Though the people of the town were confused, the confusion in NO way made up for their terror as they kept running aimlessly this way and that, constantly bumping into each other.

"See? Isn't this entertaining??" Vegeta asked, having the time of his life. As much as Bulma hated to admit it, this was rather exciting. She gave a small smile and blushed, then continued her whooping.

They stopped when they came in front of a medium sized building with the words "Bank" written over the door. Vegeta hopped off Prince and held out his arms for Bulma, who gladly slid down into his embrace. When he finally set her down on the floor after they stared into each other's eyes for a while, he led her inside of the bank. Inside was a bunch of people cowering against the walls, and one of the two tellers was shakily peeking out from under the counter he was behind. Bulma was surprised when the other teller that was still standing was smiling at them, and eve more surprised when Vegeta started smirking back. He led her up to his counter and said, "Hey Frank."

Frank smiled again. "Hey there Vegeta, the usual? 'All the money or you're all dead?'" he replied.

"You know it." Frank went in the bank and opened the vault after unlocking the lock on the outside, reached in and grabbed a bag, then brought it back to the counter.

"Ya know..." Frank whispered, leaning over the counter towards Vegeta. "I've always wondered why people keep putting their money here if it gets robbed every other day..." Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"So, how much do you suspect?"

"I'd say somewhere around $200," Frank replied, thinking a bit.

"Nice," Vegeta smirked. With that he grabbed the bag and slumped it over his shoulder, then turned around, motioning for Bulma to follow him.

"See you in a couple days?" Frank called to them as they walked away.

Vegeta turned his head and smirked. "Maybe," he nodded his head in Bulma's direction.

"Ohhh..." Frank mused silently. Then he winked and gave Vegeta thumbs up. Vegeta winked back, then turned around and followed Bulma, who had now gotten ahead of him, out the door.

The moment they had left, people started slowly uncringing and looking around. When suddenly, Vegeta poked his head back in. "Oh, and none of you had better move until you KNOW I am gone, otherwise you'll get an ass full of bullets."

---------------

"Wow! That was so exhilarating!" Bulma exclaimed when they had gotten back to the cave and Vegeta had dumped the money out on the bed.

"I told you you'd love it," Vegeta commented as he started to silently count the money. "You're a natural. I still can't believe that you were only a saloon girl when I found you and not a professional..."

"I would have never done this back then... But things seem to have changed," she murmured looking up at Vegeta and smiling. She thought she saw something flash through his eyes, but it was gone before she could decipher it. He only smirked at her, then went back to counting the money, and not too long after, Bulma joined in as well.

When the final count had been found, it came to $198.53. Not too shabby. Bulma yawned and stretched, as did Vegeta. "I'm so tired...." she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes. She tiredly lay down as Vegeta got up and moved the money off of the bed, then proceeded to remove his clothes, leaving him only in his silk boxers. He nudged Bulma, who groaned back and turned over, curling up into a ball.

"Aren't you going to take that off?" Vegeta asked, impatiently.

"You pervert..." she replied. "Why do you want me to take my clothes off?"

"I didn't go through all that trouble trapping that guy and making him make you suitable undergarments for me to never see them, you know."

"My Kami, you really ARE a pervert." She turned over and looked him straight in the eyes, realizing that he was serious from the look on his face. She sighed as she started to remove her boots. Next, she took off her vest, then her skirt, and finally her shirt.

Vegeta had to all but slap himself not to gawk at her body, he would NEVER get tired of that. She sighed, "Happy now?"

"Very," was Vegeta's reply as he got under the covers and lay right behind her, resisting the urge to pull her near and just hold her in his arms. He sighed as he listened to her steady breathing as it slowed into a rhythmic lull, putting him to sleep almost instantly.

He fell asleep very content that night, a smirk on his lips and a slight purr in his throat.

So? How you like? I know it's FRIGGIN LATE AS HELL!!! But first FanFiction.Net was down, then I got lazy and... ::sigh:: it just went downhill from there. Luckily I work on it practically every day in my computer class! :D Anyway, just to warn you, the next chapter WILL be a lemon. That's right, **_LEMON_**. So if you don't like lemons, don't read. I might make a non-lemon chapter for all you lemon haters out there ::cringes at the thought of hating lemons::, heaven forbid... Hope you liked it! Please review!!

- Trixie-chan


	7. Chapter Seven: The Night

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter**: 7   
**Subtitle**: The Night   
**Author**: Trixie-chan   
**Genre**: Romance/Humor   
**Rating**: NC-17   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ, honestly I don't. And if you plan on suing, you'll get.... ::opens wallet:: ::counts change:: .... 1..... 2..... 3..... ::trails off and mouths numbers while counting:: ::finally looks up smiling:: You'll get 31 cents, mostly in pennies. Hey! I have more than I thought I did!   
**Notes**: Okay! The moment you've all been waiting for! The lemon chapter!!! :D I hope it turns out good... Tell me what you think of it. And I'm sorry it's so late.... Gomeeeeeeeen!!!!!!!!!!!!   
"...." – talking   
.... - thinking 

---------------

Maric – Exactly, the guns I can kind of imagine... it's the Yeehaw that boggles my mind... Yea, it's hard to imagine Vegeta in fanfics with his new English dubbed voice, it's rather creepy... ;D

moonsaiyanprincess – You get lemon! You get lemon! You get lemon!

Pan2k – Lol! I can see it now... Vegeta riding into town shooting ki beams into the air screaming happily at the top of his lungs.... ::giggles::

V.J – Yea, I thought that'd be an interesting twist; Vegeta corrupting Bulma. Actually, I had an idea that is kinda like the idea you gave me, it includes Yamcha, hostages, and, in the end, a good Yamcha-ass-kicking. D

ssjprincess – Thank you for the nice comment! :D That's what I have always wondered... ARE there people out there that don't like lemons?? Actually, one of my friends doesn't, so I torture her with my perversity. D Actually, I am going to use a bit of your idea! :) It will involve Yamcha and his ass getting kicked, so be happy.

trunksgf513 – Don't worry, I'm trying to update regularly! ;; I'm not doing so well, but I'm TRYING, and that's the point.

unicogirl – It's ok!! Breeeeeeeaaath!! :D

Whatever – Why thank you!

Trunks Gal – I'm glad you like it! And here's the next chapter for your enjoyment! :)

Priya-chan – Thank you! The idea just came to me, I was hoping no one else had had the idea somewhere and that it WAS completely original. So far I'm safe! :D

Chirssy – I know it was like.... a MONTH to get chapter 6 out... Sorry... :( I procrastinate too damn much! ::sigh:: o.o ::in meek voice:: Please don't kill me.... or worse: Force me to write... OO I DON'T WORK WELL UNDER PRESSURE!!

Zephyr the Divine One – Thank you! :D Hopefully this chapter is out satisfactory sooner than the last chapter.... ;;

Orruka – Thank you! Actually, I could give you a list of some GOOD lemon w/plot fics. Show Him How, Cruel Fate?, and Where The Water Is Deeper for starters. Eep! I don't want you to flame! I don't like flames! ::starts typing furiously::

Dbz fan – Thank you! I'm glad you though it was funny. :)

Soo Mee – Arigatou!

Jen – Hey there Jen!! :D You gave yourself away. Thanks for reviewing! And sure, I'll review yours! :)

SilverSun – Yea I know, Vegeta is TOTALLY OOC, but there's a reason for that. He's not a Saiyan Prince anymore, he's human. I know, I was laughing my ass off as I was writing it. Arigatou for reviewing!

Pan2001 – I'm glad you like it! Ya know, show me someone who can picture that scene without laughing and I'll show you someone who has no sense of humor WHAT-so-ever. Yep, this one is a lemon! And a damn good/decent one if I do say so myself. I think... O.O

---------------

It had been two months since Bulma had gone on her first job and she had practically become as professional and well known as Vegeta himself! And during these two months, they're feelings for each other were beginning to develop rapidly, growing stronger and stronger with each passing moment.

"Yeehaw!" Bulma called as they walked into the cave. "We got a lot that time!" She tossed her bad down on the bed as did Vegeta, then she turned to him and smiled.

"We sure did," was all Vegeta replied as they just looked in each other's eyes. Bulma cleared her throat to break the silence.

"Well um... I'm going to go and um... I don't know... lay..." she murmured as she exited the cave, a blush creeping up into her cheeks.

What's going on with me... Vegeta thought. I've never felt like this before... ARRRRRG!! Stop it! Vegeta grabbed his head to stop all of the frustrating thoughts. He had no idea what was happening to him, all of the feelings building up within him, overwhelming his senses. He had never felt love before, so he didn't know that he was in love with Bulma.

---------------

Bulma sat on top of the cave looking up at the moon and stars. She came there often, just to think about things; mainly what she was feeling towards Vegeta. But a couple of things were in her head right now: of coarse Vegeta, and her friends back at Dodge City. I wonder what they're doing right now? I wonder if they miss me? she thought solemnly. She sighed and closed her eyes, her mind still reeling.

"Woman, what are you doing up here?" she heard a deep, gruff, yet surprisingly caring voice from above her. She instantly knew who it was, of coarse who else could it be? They were out in the middle of no where.

"Thinking..." Bulma replied as she opened her eyes and looked at him. She slowly sat up and looked back up at the sky.

"About what?" Vegeta asked.

Since when does he care? she thought. But she couldn't very well tell Vegeta that she was thinking out him. That would be like suicide. "My friends..." she said finally. It wasn't lying, but it wasn't telling the WHOLE truth. "I keep wondering... what they're doing. If they still remember me... What did they do when I left? Did they TRY to find me...?" Bulma didn't even feel the single tear that fell down her cheek, but Vegeta saw it.

"Who could forget about you? You don't exactly blend into the crowd," Vegeta said sympathetically, picking up a few strands of her blue hair in his hand. She turned her head towards him and he wiped away the tear that was in suspended on her cheek. And for once, Bulma could clearly see the emotions on Vegeta's face and, the clearest of all, in his eyes. She saw caring. He cared for her, and she couldn't resist smiling.

Then it happened. He slowly leaned in a captured her lips in a tender, loving kiss. Bulma was surprised, as was Vegeta, but neither tried to stop it. Bulma leaned in closer, pressing herself against him, deepening the kiss. Soon she could feel his tongue against her lips, begging for entrance. Hesitantly she opened her mouth and allowed his tongue to explore her mouth. Soon enough, she was contributing, running her tongue along his, along his lips, and into his mouth. Vegeta wrapped his arms around Bulma's waist as her arms snaked around his neck.

Bulma, on instinct, pushed Vegeta down onto his back, never breaking the intimate kiss. But Vegeta reluctantly pulled back as Bulma whimpered in protest. "Maybe we should do this somewhere more comfortable..." he whispered to her seductively. Bulma gave him a smirk that looked remarkably like his (ya know what they say; if you live with someone long enough...) and pulled him up, urgently trying to get the inside the cave as quick as possible. The moment they were in, she tossed Vegeta down roughly, yet lovingly, down on the bed, straddled his waist, and continued kissing him. She could feel his hardness pressing against her, and she got surprisingly turned on. She had never done this before (obviously), so she was partially confused on what to do, but she had a pretty good idea.

Vegeta moaned lightly against her mouth and reached down to grab her butt. She whimpered a little as he did, then relaxed again, running her hands through his surprisingly silky hair. His hands then slowly ran up her sides, over her breasts, then to her shoulders. From there he removed her black leather vest and tossed it to the side, then started unbuttoning her white shirt. She moaned as he tossed her shirt over by her vest then started massaging her breasts over her black and red silk bra. Never had she felt so pleasured in her life, and soon she felt a warmth growing in the pit of her stomach and between her legs. She figured she shouldn't be the only one half naked, and started unbuttoning his black shirt, sliding it off of his shoulders and adding it to the growing pile of clothes next to the bed.

Suddenly, Vegeta flipped Bulma down onto her back and started kissing a trail from her lips, to her jaw line, to her neck, and finally to her breasts. She gasped in delight and pleasure as his mouth covered her right breast, sucking on her through the material of her bra. Bulma had never felt such pleasure in her life, and the plus side was that it was coming from a man that she had grown to love with all of her heart. She couldn't count how many nights she had stayed up just watching him sleep, tracing circles along his face lightly. She had promised herself she would never do anything with a man unless she loved him, truly loved him. She was sure. This was true love.

Vegeta, on the other hand, had never enjoyed pleasuring a woman so much. Most of the time, he found it as a chore, unless the woman was especially beautiful. But, always putting his boredness aside, he did it to make the woman's time more enjoyable. The better time the woman would have, the better time he would have, but this... This was wonderful for him. Every moan, every shiver, every cry of pleasure that erupted from her only made him want to please her more. But that damn bra was annoying him and starting to get in his way (ouch... that was harsh... oh wait, wrong bra. ;;), so he reached around her and unclasped it. He removed it slowly so he didn't rip it—he didn't want to go through hell with that damn tailor again to make another one, he was a pain in the ass, always screaming, whining, trying to escape, just how much of that can one outlaw take?—and tossed it to the pile of clothes. He took one of her pink buds into his mouth, earning a moan and an arched back from Bulma. He continued his ministration for a while, occasionally nipping her lightly and getting a cry from her, before he moved onto the other breast, giving it the same suckling and nipping treatment as the other one was getting.

Soon, Bulma felt his trail of hot kisses head more southbound. Uh.... where does he think he's going?? her mind screamed.

Vegeta kissed his way down her flat stomach, stopping to dip his tongue in her belly button. While doing that, he unzipped her pants and slid them off her slender legs and tossed them. He brought his hand up to remove her already sopping wet underwear, but not before "accidentally" brushing against her womanhood, making her gasp and whimper. The lower his kisses got, the louder her moans got, until he finally reached what he had been searching for.

"V-Vegeta..." Bulma gasped. "W-what... are you... do—" she was cut off by her own scream of surprise and pleasure as Vegeta's tongue grazed across most sensitive nub. Bulma could barely breath she was moaning and screaming so loud and so often. The Vegeta dipped his tongue inside of her and Bulma opened her mouth in a silent scream. Bulma's hands shot into his hair as she pushed his face more into her bucking hips.

Bulma's orgasm came very quickly and she cried out Vegeta's name in ecstasy as Vegeta lapped up all of the juices spilling from her. But he wasn't done yet. He smirked up at her as he inserted 2 fingers into her, and she gasped at the sudden start. He started moving his fingers in her and then lowered his mouth onto her nub. Bulma started bucking her hips wildly and gasping for breath while crying out his name at the top of her lungs. It wasn't long before her second orgasm hit her full force as her hands crushed Vegeta's heard against her womanhood, his fingers out and licked them clean. Bulma grabbed his shoulders and pulled him down to a fierce kiss, tasting herself on him. When they released from the kiss, she sat him up and started removing his ants and boxers, purposely occasionally brushing her hands against his arousal. When his pants and boxers were off, she wrapped her hands around him, amazed at his sheer size and bulk. No matter how hard he tried, he could not supress the groan that escaped his throat.

Knowing he wouldn't be able to take that for long, and he wanted this to last as long as possible, he pushed her back on the bed and kissed her. Using his knees, he spread her legs and positioned himself above her.

"Now," he started, "are you sure you want to do this? We can stop right now if you want." Although he prayed to all of the Gods he knew of that she wanted to continue.

She shook her head fiercely. "No... Don't sop... I need you..." she managed out.

Vegeta smiled at her—not a smirk—a smile, an actual smile. "This is going to hurt, but the pain will go away. Trust me."

"I trust you," she replied, smiling back. Vegeta, never looking away from her eyes, slowly entered her. She moaned in pleasure and threw back her head. Vegeta stopped when he came to her wall and looked up to her. He took her face in one of his hands and kissed her tenderly as he thrust fully into her, taking her virginity. She cried into his mouth as a few tears escaped her eyes. Vegeta stopped and looked at her as he wiped away the tears with his thumb.

"Are you okay?" he asked, genuinely worried. "Do you want me to stop?"

"No... no... you stop, I'll kill you..." she mumbled. Vegeta chuckled and started moving inside of her, slow and steady. Her face contorted in pain along with little squeaks, but that was soon replaced with moans and pleasure and she wrapped her legs around his waist, driving him further into her. Vegeta started to speed up his thrusts and Bulma tried her best to keep up with him. She did pretty good for a while, but then he got to fast and she just let him do his thing.

Soon, Bulma could feel herself tightening and warming up, until she finally released. Vegeta, not being able to take her walls contracting around him, released right after her, letting his seed flow into her.

They lay in the same position, Vegeta still inside of her, until they were finally able to catch their breath. Vegeta pulled out of her and rolled off of her, knowing she wouldn't be able to take his full weight for long. Bulma turned onto her side and watched him for a while. Kami he's gorgeous... Then she realized something: she wanted more.

She leaned over to him and kissed him fully on the lips while trailing her hands down his muscular stomach. She copied his previous actions, kissing her way down to his chest, she started sucking and nipping at his nipples. She looked down and, seeing that he was ready, straddled him and lowered herself down onto him. She bounced up and down on him while kissing him, muffling both of their cries and moans.

They came at the same time and she collapsed on top of him, him still inside of her. As they lay there, Vegeta pulled the covers up over them and closed his eyes, ready for sleep.

"Vegeta..." Bulma sighed, "I love you..." And with that, she drifted off to sleep. Vegeta stared down at her sleeping form for a while, almost not believing what he had heard. She loved him? (Who couldn't?? )

I love you too... I hope I'm able to tell you someday... Vegeta thought as he kissed her forehead. Then he gave her one last squeeze before letting sleep envelope him.

I know it took fucking FOREVER to get out.... ::sigh:: Wanna hear something stupid? I started this chapter right after I posted it, wrote about 3 or 4 paragraphs, then didn't write for like.... another month.... ::sigh:: I finished the rest of it TODAY. Kami... Well, I hope to get the next chapter out soon, but it's not looking good, I have a huge science project to work on and present soon, so I'm busy. But I will hope to get it out super soon! :D Until next time, ja ne minna-chan!

- Trixie-chan


	8. Chapter Eight: Troubles Erupt

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter:** 8   
**Subtitle:** Troubles Erupt   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** NC-17 (little lemon in the beginning)   
**Disclaimer:** That's right, I don't own it! You're a smart one!   
**Author's Notes:** I hope this chapter is out satisfactorily earlier than the last one... ::twiddles fingers:: Well, being as my science project thing is FINALLY done, I will hopefully be getting chapters out sooner! But, alas, whenever one big thing ends, another big thing starts, I have Finals in 2 weeks, so that might be a little set back.... Ok, two notes (well, one's a question...): Should I type like most people do? With the double spaces between paragraphs? Let me know!! I'm going to try it out in this chapter, you tell me how you like it compared to how I usually do it. Also, in my reviews I have a lot of people who are asking me to let them know when a new chapter is up, so I'm starting a Mailing List! So say in the review you want to be added and leave your e-mail addy or (as I would prefer) e-mail me and tell me you want to be one the Mailing List! :D Now on with the story!

"...." – talking   
.... - thinking

---------------

Pan2001 – Arigatou Pan-sama! I've found that people seem to respond more when there's a lemon.

trunksgf513 – Thank you very much trunks! I know it took me a long time to get out but... I did it! :D

Princess Pluto – Thank you!

MistressSilver – Hehe, thank you. And I know, so true, took them long enough... -.-

ssjprincess – And you are very welcome! Oh man, who CAN'T not get enough of a good Yamcha-ass-whooping? It's just such a glorious event, kinda like birth. It looks disgusting, but it's so wonderful. Arigatou! :D Lemons are SO my life... it's sad really. Hehe, I hope that the morning after thing turns out well.... I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen.... I think they're gonna end up having another romp.... ::thinks:: I hope that it gets out at a decent time... Arigatou again!

Flying Pegasus – Arigatou! I try'n go for the completely original ideas (you should see my Story Ideas thing... wow... I got some SUPER original ideas there! :P). Well, I went to your Author Page, but I didn't see a story called Bah! Humbug!, there's one called Snowball In Hell, is that it? It looks interesting. I like the summary ::says out loud, "And.... dare I say.... SEX!!"::. ) Let me know in a review or e-mail or sompin.

Pan2K – Hehe, gotta love it when Bulma is naughty. D Well, it will be a while before she's packin a bun in the oven, and it'll be interesting fo' sho'! :D

SailorElysion – Arigatou! Hehe, I know, there are a lot of things that I just CAN'T in a THOUSAND YEARS imagine happening. The thing with me though is that I don't even hear voices when I picture in my mind, at least when I do, I don't imagine their actual voices. I really don't know WHO'S voices I hear...

Washu the Goddess – Oh, poor Trunks... Be kind to him, and thank you very much for the nice comment!

Panny-Plan – Arigatou! Would you like to be added to the Mailing List? Let me know! :D

TrunksGirl – Hehe, that's ok. Lol, arigatou.

Zephyr the Divine One – Hehe, you called me lemon-girl. I like that name! :) ::gets teary eyed:: I never thought I would see the day when a great writer would say they liked MY writing skills. LIAR!! Lol, just kidding... And she shares my posting pains as well, what a dream come true! :D Lol, thank you for thanking me for thanking you! ;P

trunks babe – .......... O.o;; .............. eh?

---------------

Vegeta awoke the next morning feeling like he was completely refreshed. He felt something on his chest so he looked down to see a contentedly sleeping Bulma laying her head and arm on his chest, and her left leg draped over his waist. He smiled. I could get used to this... He sighed contentedly and lay his head on his right arm, wrapping the other around Bulma.

He felt her stir a bit, then sigh and settle back into Vegeta. "Good morning..." she whispered to him.

"That it is," he whispered back.

"I could stay like this forever..." she mumbled, pulling herself on top of Vegeta. She may have been able to stay like that forever, but she was no longer tired. "Vegetaaaa... I'm a bit resssstlesss...." she whispered, smiling lightly, receiving a playful smirk back.

She raised her hips and slid herself down onto his already hard member, still a little sore from the previous nights lovemaking, but not caring. Vegeta pulled her head up to his and kissed her as they built up a steady rhythm.

It wasn't long before Bulma's first orgasm came crashing down on her, crying out in pleasure. Vegeta flipped her over on her back so that she was on the bottom, and started driving into her. Bulma couldn't contain her passionate cries of pleasure and happiness as she started to see stars.

After a while, Bulma cam a second time, Vegeta following shortly after, releasing inside of her. They lay panting after Vegeta flipped her over onto his stomach.

"I need a shower," Bulma moaned, reluctantly lifting herself off of Vegeta. "You're welcome to join me..." She smirked and winked at him, earning a smirk back.

"I just might take you up on that offer," Vegeta responded, getting up.

"Well by all means..." she whispered seductively as she sauntered out of the cave, Vegeta right on her heels.

---------------

"Hands up! This is a stick up!" Everyone in the bank dropped to their knees, hands up in the air.

The man with ebony hair and eyes and the blue-haired, blue-eyed woman walked forward, each with a gun in hand and another in each of their holsters. Vegeta and Bulma stopped at the counter. Bulma eyes the man on the other side of the counter carefully, then brought her hand out, palm up. "Well? We're not very patient," she stated calmly, yet dangerously.

The banker panicked, twirling around and nearly knocking over a stack of boxes, and stumbled into the back. He came out about a minute later with some bags of money and handed them to Bulma and Vegeta. Bulma smirked. "Thank you." And with that, they walked out.

One rather curious customer with short, messy brown hair followed them out, not too close of coarse. He stuck his head out of the swinging doors and peered at them about to get on their horses (and from what he had heard, the woman's horse was newly stolen), and what he saw shocked him.

After they had loaded the bags onto the horses, Bulma tapped Vegeta on the shoulder. The moment he turned around, she caught his lips in a deep and passionate kiss, which he soon responded to. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms went around her waist, and eventually down her pants. She moaned against his lips and jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and he quickly removed his hands from her pants and placed them on her butt to keep them from tumbling over. She giggled against his mouth and starting seriously considering about a quickie in the alley, she could feel his excitement, but decided against it.

She broke off the kiss and smirked devilishly at him and said, low and seductively, "Maybe we should continue this elsewhere..."

He smirked at her and brought her over to her horse, setting her down into the saddle and giving her a quick kiss before getting up on his horse and riding away.

The witness couldn't believe his eyes.

--- Later in the same town... ---

"Now we agree this all has to stop!" the tall, bald man proclaimed. He was a peculiar one, he had three eyes and was very strong, but he fit the title of deputy well. "Are we going to let these tyrants destroy our beloved Priston?!"

The crowd cried out their anger with a huge, "NO!!"

"That's right! We must fight back!"

"Yeah!!"

"So if anyone has information on the weaknesses of these notorious bank robbers, or anything else that you think might help, please let me know!"

A man with scraggly, short brown hair stepped forward. "Deputy Tien? I saw something that might help you."

---------------

The young man with long, black, unruly hair laid back in his chair, his feet up on the table and his discarded boots lying on the floor next to his desk. He had his hands clasped together on his lap and his hat covering his face. He was resting peacefully, emitting the occasional snore, until his peace was disturbed.

"Sheriff Yamcha! Sheriff Yamcha! Wake up!" Tien called, bursting into his superior's office.

There was a stifled groan from the Sheriff, then came the raspy, sleep-ridden voice that was muffled by the hat. "What is it Deputy..." he whined. "You disturbed my sleep..."

"Sheriff," Tien cried, a broad smile on his face. "I may have found a weakness in Vegeta!"

Yamcha shot straight up in his chair; eyes wide open now, feet on the ground. "Really??" he cried, joy filling his features. "Well, what is it?? Is there a way we can finally capture the stuck up little prick?"

Tien smiled. "From what this guy told me, I think so."

"By all means!" Yamcha gestured for him to tell.

"Well, this man was a witness at the bank robbery earlier today, and he was curious and brave, or stupid, enough to follow them out. What he saw shocked everyone when he told them."

"WHAT WAS IT????!!" Yamcha wailed, getting very impatient.

"Okay okay... You know that blue-haired beauty that had been accompanying him recently?"

"I've heard about it."

"Well, the man saw them before they left, engaged in a pretty heated kiss. He thinks it might mean that he is emotionally attached to this woman, although I don't see how that's possible. I figured he was heartless, not capable of human emotions."

Yamcha nodded. "As did I...." he replied. He then stopped to write some things down on a piece of paper, then stopped to think. "Hmm... This could be useful, very useful..."

---------------

SOOOO??? Nice, eh? I'm getting into a very shweet-ass plot here! :D I really like the way it's turning out, I hope you do too... ;; Let me know! I got this one out quick though, that's at least good. :) That's right, I finally added Yamcha in there, but gomen ssjprincess, there's not going to be any Yamcha-ass-whoopin' till later (much to my disappointment as well...). Oh, and tell me what you think of the new writing style. Well, compare what it used to be like and what it is in this chapter and tell me which you like better. Arigatou! And to clear things up, the reason I brought Yamcha into this was to have him the the bad guy (to the main character), to bash him, and so I could write a Yamcha-gets-his-ass-kicked scene. Sorry if I offend anyone with that... Anyway, R&R peez!! :P

- Trixie-chan


	9. Chapter Nine: Launch

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter:** 9   
**Subtitle:** Launch   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** ... What?... I don't own DBZ??? THAT'S BULL!!! I was SPECIFICALLY told that it was mine! SON of a B-- ::gets cut off by censors::   
**Author's Notes:** HOT damn I got this one out fast, eh? Well, this is kind of a turning point chapter, I don't think there are going to be too many more chapters, maybeee..... 5 more, POSSIBLY. I really don't know. I'm kind of getting the end of the rising action here (friggin English is rubbing off on me.... --;; ). Well, still. It's gonna be good. Personally, I LOVED the last chapter, I thought it was good to finally bring in some more characters rather than just the usual Bulma and Vegeta. :) Man I love you people, you're so nice in your reviews! And I've decided to write my fics like last chapter from now on, it's easier to decipher different paragraphs that way. :D

"...." – talking   
.... - thinking

---------------

trunks babe – Thank you very much! :D There is one reason and one reason only that I brought Yamcha into the fic: So I can make a DBZ character the bad guy and people don't care (and most likely are all for) if he gets his ass kicked.

Super Videl – :D Arigatou! I love A/Us too, that's why I started this one. Actually, all of my fics that I have planned are A/Us, I got into them and NEVER got out. ) Who wants to anyway! Don't worry, I'll prolly be finding fun and interesting new ways to trash Yamcha throughout the whole rest of the fic, not to mention the whole fun little ass-kicking part.

Zephyr the Divine One – Isn't it so true?? Who could get enough of Yamcha pussing out or getting his butt kicked, it's just too fun. :) Thank you! And thank you for the big hug!! ::feels loved::

trunksgf513 – Hehe, thank you very much! I thought it would be sweet if he did, and he doesn't really care, he doesn't think anyone's watching because they're so scared of him. Thank you thank you thank you! :P And GOODNESS NO!!! I would NEVER do that to Bulma, I COULDN'T ever do that to Bulma!! It's cruel and unusual punishment and she, nor did she do anything to deserve it. So you have no worries there, never in a million years would I do that. I'm a firm believer in the Vegeta/Bulma relationship. :D

Pan2K – Actually, I have an interesting little twist there. He doesn't exactly fall for her, he just wants to get into her pants (sounds like the normal Yamcha we all know and hate, doesn't it?). But, of coarse, we all know I would never let him get lucky in a story. Actually again, I'm planning on having a little diss based on that very subject, maybe in this chapter! D

TrunksGirl – And I'm glad that you are going to! :D I know what that's like, unless I'm like... SUPER into a fic so much that I would die for it (not literally of coarse... I don't think.... O.O), I will read it online, otherwise I just save it on the computer and read it when I feel like reading it... I know it's mean... but I always review once I finish all that I've saved! ;; And thank you so much! You're on crack??? You're a horrible person! How could you do that to your body! ..... .... O.O... ::is on crack too but doesn't want to admit it:: ;; CHEEEESE!!!! D

Gohan's Girl – Thank you for giving me permission to torture the son of a bitch! And that's exactly what I'm going to do.... Slow torture.... ::lightning strikes, thunder bellows:: ::loud, mechanical evil laughter fills the speakers:: ) Actually, I think there are SO few Yamcha-lovers out there that I prolly won't get a complaint about it. But if I do, I will take it responsibly. -.- Thank you for reviewing!

The Flying Pen – OH MY GOD!!!!!! THE FLYING PEN REVIEWED **MY** STORY!! ::hyperventilates:: I worship Cruel Fate?, it is like my favorite story!!! . Hehe, I know, that always happens to me too, start a story, check it out later, a million new chapters... ::sniffle:: Thank you for commenting on my story!! And let me just say that I can't WAIT till you get your new fics up! .

babykswiss – Arigatou!

Saiyan Butterfly – Thank you so much for the nice review! And to let you know: I love all of your fics! I have them all saved on the computer, you come up with such good story ideas! :P

---------------

"So," Yamcha started, taking a drink from his mug. "What's the plan?"

Tien took out a pad of paper and looked at it. "Well," he started, "the first thing we're gonna do is: the next time he comes into town, we're going to kidnap his woman before he leaves. If he really has feelings for this woman, he will do anything to save her. We will keep her in a jail cell while we wait for Vegeta to concede, then we'll lock him up and then we'll have to figure out what to do with the girl. And the rumors going around is that her name is Bulma."

Yamcha looked deep in thought (he's capable of that??). "Hmm, Bulma. I have never heard of her or seen her... Anyway, how will we let Vegeta know that we've got his woman?"

"Well, we'll quickly grab Bulma off of her horse before they leave, and stick a note on her saddle telling him that we have captured her and to get her back, he has to turn himself in."

Yamcha let out an evil, mechanical laugh. "That's brilliant!!" He spun his chair around so that his back was facing the Deputy. "I'll have Vegeta soon and will be the most respected and well-known person in these parts! I'll go down in history!" Tien raised an eyebrow.

"Are you... okay sir? You're talking to the wall..."

Yamcha's eyes snapped open. Shit... "Uhh... yea, I'm fine. And no I wasn't! You must be hearing things..." he managed out nervously, looking around. Tien gave him a weird look.

Sometimes I wonder about that guy... Tien thought, then shrugged it off.

"Well!" Yamcha smiled, standing up and stretching. "Time to get the Sheriff some action!"

"Uhh... sure sir. I'll watch the prisoners." Yamcha walked out of the building, just as Tien put his forehead in his hand, shaking it sadly.

He walked into the back room where all the cells were (all meaning about 4). He passed the first cell, which appeared empty, then to the second, where a burly man was sleeping on his cot, Tien recognized him as Layami John, a well-known brawl starter. In the third one was a small, timid looking man sitting on his bed rocking back and forth. He was a first time bank robber and was caught easily being as he didn't know what he was doing and just needed money so that he could feed his family, he was to be let out in a couple of days. In the fourth cell was a strong-looking man lying on his bed, head on his arm, lazily smoking a cigarette.

"Howdy Deputy," he said calmly after a long drag.

"Brad," he nodded.

"What brings you to this end of the cells?"

"Just a random check. Got anything up your sleeve today Brad?"

"Oh come on now, Tien!" he commented. "Can't a man just start a leisurely conversation?"

"Not you," Tien smirked, and made his way back up. "Take it easy Harry," he said to the small, shaking man. Harry looked up at him with a wary smile, then went back to rocking.

Just as he was exiting the jail area, he heard a feminine voice ring melodiously in his ear. "What? I don't even get a 'hi?'" Tien whipped around, it was coming from right behind him. Then he saw her, in the shadows of the first cell, a womanly shadowed figure, he couldn't make out exactly what she looked like. "That hurts."

"Who—"

"I was just brought in this morning. Did you know that your 'Sheriff' doesn't do shit around here? He just sits and sleeps..." she informed him. She stood up and walked up to the bars, coming into the light and leaning against the bars. She was beautiful. Fluffy blonde curls fell past her shoulders and to her back, her soft features set in an indifferent look as she looked straight to the walls of her cell, not even out to him.

"Who are you though?"

"Again, ouch." She looked at him, blinked a few times, then sighed and continued on. "Some people. My name is Launch, I was arrested for robbing a bank. I didn't even take that much! People freak out too much about such little things..."

Tien gave her a quizzical look. "How much did you take."

Launch hmphed. "Just $1000, I don't know WHY they took it so harsh." Tien looked at her unamused. "Hey, that's NOTHING compared to my other jobs. I have gotten as much as $5000 on one bank."

"What??" Tien cried.

"Well, considering that bank had just gotten a transfer from like, 3 other banks," Launch waved it off.

"I know this is kind of a given, but you don't look that happy to be in jail. I mean, you're not gibbering from insanity and you're not calm and collected, you just looked completely indifferent; and pissed."

"I'm not mad about being in jail."

"Well you're mad about something."

"I'm mad about getting caught..." she whispered. "I've been a successful bank robber for 10 years, and I can't believe I got caught. I must have been too confident in yourself."

Tien, for some reason, felt a bit of pity swell up in him. She was genuinely depressed about this. "Um, I don't know how long you're in for, but you'll get out sooner or later," Tien said gently, walking up to her. He pulled up a chair and sat down in front of her cell. "So, you want to tell me a little about yourself?"

"Hey! How come you never talk to me like that!?" came an amused call from the end of the cells.

"Shut up Brad!" Tien called back.

Launch smirked. "It's because you don't have breasts! That's why!" Brad let out hysterical laughter and Tien just looked at her, in silent disbelief. Damn... he thought to himself.

"Oh yea!" Brad said in of his chuckles. "I forgot!" Launch just looked at Tien and smirked. She pulled up the chair in her cell and set it across from him and proceeded to talk to him about herself.

---------------

There was a loud crash as the door swung open to the main office of the Sheriff office. "Damnit damnit damnit!" an angry voice called out from the main room. Tien stood up quickly, panic sweeping across his face. He looked out one of the windows, it was already dark. How long have I been talking to her? he asked himself, the walked out to the main part casually.

"What is it Sheriff?" he asked.

Yamcha looked at him quizzically. "Why were you back there?" But before Tien could answer, Yamcha continued on. "It doesn't matter. Damnit, I didn't get any action tonight. You'd think those women at the bar would be happy to give a little something to the Sheriff of their town... Sheesh, ungrateful little bitches..."

".... Why are they ungrateful?" Tien questioned. "What have you ever done for them? On a personal level?" Yamcha stopped and looked at him, not to mention everywhere else very quickly.

"Uhh.... Never mind... I'm tired. I'm going home to bed."

"Which home? You're home or here?"

"I don't know, maybe somewhere in between, I might be too tired to make it all the way..." and with that he staggered out. Tien sighed, then looked back at Launch. Over the past 2 or 3 hours that he had been talking to her, he had really grown to like her. He never knew he could like someone so quickly, especially a prisoner.

"Um.... I guess I'd better be going home now, it's getting a bit late..." he smiled weakly, he really didn't want to leave. She smiled a bit, but he could tell it was fake.

"Okay then, I'll see you tomorrow?" she asked, rather more hopeful than she wanted to sound.

"Oh of coarse!" He walked over to her and shook her hand. But the minute he took hold of her hand, she pulled him right up to the bars, stood on her tiptoes, and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. He was so stunned, he didn't know what to do! He just couldn't resist the urge, though, as he kissed her back. He stuck his right hand through the bars and lightly ran his fingers through her golden locks.

After what seemed like eternity, they finally released the kiss. They just looked at each other for a while, then Tien got a silly grin on his face and backed up a bit, putting his hand behind his head. He had no idea what he just did. Launch only smirked at this. "You're really cute, you know that?" she commented, making her way back to her cot. "See you tomorrow then." She sat down on her cot and closed her eyes, a happy smirk still present on her features.

Tien turned around and walked out of the building, eyes wide in surprise. What just happened there?

---------------

Hehe, I know, it's like a total chapter dedicated to Tien-sama! :D Never saw that coming did you? Don't worry, neither did I... ;; I hope you liked it (even though there was no Bulma/Veggie), I did! I think it's cute. :) Well, tell me what you think! Ja!

- Trixie-chan


	10. Chapter Ten: The Plan Put Into Action

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter:** 10   
**Subtitle:** The Plan Put Into Action   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** R (lots of swearing... go fig, that's me!)   
**Disclaimer:** Don't own, don't own, booger monkey, don't own. I just wrote a song! :P   
**Author's Notes:** Hey yo! Next chapter, I've made it to chapter 10! :D Yay! Not much to say.... um..... ::whistles::.... ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :P 

---------------

ssjprincess – Alright! $50! :D Well, ya see, it's slow torture. ) First, he shows him stupidity and insolence, then his unpopularity with the women, then a wonderful ass whooping! D I'm going to enjoy this... But, damn, I don't get paid for the last chapter... ::sigh:: Yea, I thought that the Tien/Launch thing would be good, being a not that often written about couple. Well, I hope you like the chapter!

Saiyan Butterfly – Well, I figured I'd write about them because they're a sweet couple. Cool cool! I saved it!

TrunksGirl – You silly! And thank you for reviewing and saying that I'm a good writer! :P ::walks off mumbling something about how much men in white coats suck::

Ledophole – Oh, you'll just have to wait and find out like everyone else! How could anyone NOT like Cruel Fate? :P

Gohan's Girl – Hehe, I think EVERYONE is itching for Yamcha to get his ass kicked (especially me)! Really? Man, I would love for this fic to be a movie! ;; Thank you for the review!

trunksgf513 – Hehe, well, it's not that hard to portray him as an incompetent, inept idiot, he is one. Well I think that Tien always had a thing for Launch. Well, Tien has Launch, so no one has to worry about him, Yamcha is another thing, though he won't be that hard to dispose of.... )

trunks babe – Well, I'm sorry that you don't like Tien, but he is in the rest of the story. Just picture someone else. This is going to disappoint you, but Launch isn't just using Tien, she likes him. :P Sorry that you don't like him, but I hope that you don't stop reading the fic because of it...

Zephyr the Divine One – I know, poor Tien like... never is in any stories.

SuperVidel – Yea, I wanted to add them because I think that they make an adorable couple. :P Well, I gave him some bashing in the last chapter, made him look like a total idiot (which he is...). I hope you track him down in your hunt! :D

NariRyo – ::sigh:: I know, it might have been considered a genius plan back then. But I couldn't really think of any other way to kidnap her, I mean, I want it to be that she gets put in jail, and Vegeta finds out. And it would be HIGHLY improbable that they would be able to sneak in the cave and steal without Vegeta noticing. Hehe, there's Yamcha for ya.

ZeKintha – I agree, poor Tien is never in any stories. Thanks for the review!

Luigi and co. – Okay, if you're going to flame me, AT LEAST flame my story, not the Anime it is. Why single out my fic? If you're going to flame it because it's a DBZ story, then flame every single DBZ story written on FF.Net. Another thing, learn how to use the space bar after punctuation. ANOTHER thing, Vegeta, in this fic, is a human, not a Saiyan. So you're right, "no Saiyan-hide bullshit is gonna save him." Fourth, you should look up the definition of a fact before you say "it's a fact that DBZ sucks." A fact is NOT whether something is good or bad, that would be an OPINION. Say it with me: O P I N I O N. A fact would be "DBZ is an Anime" or "DBZ was created by Akira Toriyama," not "DBZ sucks." Now if someone is going to flame me, PLEASE actually flame me on something you don't like about my story, not your opinion on how much DBZ sucks. And I am in NO WAY saying that people can't flame me, just make your flame about something that you didn't like in the story. Oh, and by the way Luigi: ::insert sarcasm and cheesy smile:: Thank you VERY much for your fascinating insights on the difference ("suck-wise") between X-Box and GameCube! They were duly noted and recorded. ::end sarcasm and rolls eyes::

BULMA16 – I'm glad that you started reading it as well! :D Lol! Red silk panties! - Actually, you were pretty close to dead on. :) Hehe, good luck with the cutting down on the swearing.... I could never do it. Hmmm.... Yamcha and a cactus beating... sounds nice... ) I might add it in this chapter! Just another demonstration of his stupidity (sorry Yamcha fans). Gomen for the no-show B/V in that chapter... I just thought it would be a nice (but infrequent) change of pace away from the characters that have dominated the story for the past 8 chapters. Oh I know, the few Tien/Launch fics I have read have been not very good... 'Sept of coarse the ones on my site! I LOVE YOU GUYS! ;) Why thank you very much! I tried to make him not so much of a "hopeless good-guy who can do no wrong" that most people put him as. Well, I am no longer in 8th grade, me in 9th! ::sticks out chest with pride while silly grin is plastered on face:: And you have been added to the list! :D Oh don't worry, no trouble. Plus, I (unfortunately) don't have that many people on the ML yet. Here's hoping! ;D Lol! Very nice with the grinning thing! D Glad you're in a good mood! Thank you again for reviewing (and thank you for reviewing so many times! ;))!

Vegeta Goddess – Eeep! Don't choke now! But I am glad that it had such an impact! :P

Insane Squirrel – Nice name! I commend you on it. I know, I know, I AM completely evil! ) I just can't help it. Well, this story isn't going to be a lemon-every-chapter story, just to let you know. If you want a cool, REALLY GOOD lemon-practically-every-chapter B/V story, check out Unexplainable by Selenity Jade. Very good. ;D

Razberry – Hehe.... ;; Again, gomen for the no-show B/V in the last chapter.... :P Why thank you! Oh yea, Yamcha-bashing can make any bad chapter good. ) I agree totally, anyone bashes Vegeta I'll attack them like a drunk, angry bull (my little saying)! OMG! How could anyone not like the little munchkin! ::sniffle:: Come to think of it... I used to love Goku and not like Vegeta that much... But! I was an idiot back then! - I'm glad you like it!

tenshi – I'm glad that you loved it! Don't worry, there will be more Tien/Launch in future chapters! I've got things planned. :)

Pan2K – Hehe, for the sake of men: Who wouldn't want to get into Bulma's pants? She's gorgeous! ::turns green with envy:: Oh you'll see soon that Bulma can take care of herself most of the time, but she will need Vegeta's help (Yamcha is stronger than the average human... ::sigh:: ).

Trunks Gal – O.O;;.............. Had me scared there for a sec..... (hehe... sec.... sex.... inside joke....)

Salvia Tanima – Thank you very much! I will continue them! ::feels special:: ::loves it when fellow authors like her stories:: ::huggles self and Salvia::

---------------

Bulma woke up and stretched out, after freeing herself from Vegeta's powerful embrace. She looked down at his sleeping figure and smiled. He looks like such an innocent little boy when he's sleeping... So peaceful... I don't know what I'd do without him... she thought, smiling lightly.

Vegeta slowly opened his eyes and looked at her; her looking right back at him. A smirk slowly made it's way across his face, then he lunged at her, pulling her back to him. She giggled and tried to free herself from his grasp as he chuckled behind her. He started nuzzling her neck and nipping her, purring slightly. "Mmmm Vegeta... I'm too worn out... Maybe later sweetie..." she moaned, trying to not get turned on. She heard a defeated sigh behind her, then get up.

She hopped up and grabbed a towel, on her way out to the bathroom, before she was once again pulled into Vegeta's strong embrace. "Don't be too long, I'll be feeding Prince," he whispered, kissing her earlobe. She giggled and pulled away, winking at him.

Bulma lifted her head out of the warm spring water, smoothing it down with her hand. She sighed and lowered herself back down into the water. "This is all such a miracle..." she said softly, her mind drifting through the past. "What would my life be like if I had never met him...? Ugh, I don't even want to think about it... I never thought that I would love this life so much, or him." She sighed again, happily this time. "Kami do I love him..."

Vegeta smiled from the entrance of the cave, he had heard everything. She really did love him. She could never know just how much he loved her, he just had to find the strength and, believe it or not, the courage to say it. He walked back to Prince, who was eating contentedly out of his food bowl, and pet his neck.   
  
"Soon," he mumbled. "Soon."

---------------

Tien looked through his binoculars to the East from behind the rocks about 1 mile away from their town. "Ya see anyone?" Yamcha called from way behind the rock, crouched down against it.   
  
"Nope, nothing," Tien replied. Yamcha stood up and sighed.   
  
"When are they gonna be here?? I wanna go back hooome!" he whined.

"Yamcha! How the hell am I supposed to know when they will be here! Now shut it!" Yamcha's mouth shut just as quickly as it had opened. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stuck out his bottom lip, then walked off a bit, pouting.   
  
"Bored bored bored bored bored bored...." he mumbled, staring at the sandy ground. Then he spotted a little black spot moving on the ground. His face lit up like a little boy as he bounded towards it, landing directly in front of its path. "Ooooooooooo!!!!!!! A BEETLE!!!!" he cried out.

"Damnit Yamcha quiet! What if they were coming right now and heard you?! You'd blow our cover!" Tien yelled, nearly throwing down his binoculars before regaining his composure. Yamcha just ignored him. The beetle kept trying to get around him, Yamcha only blocking it. Finally Yamcha started the back up as the bug went forward, following its path ahead of it, backwards, bent over so he could see it better.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" came the bloodcurdling cry that sounded surprisingly like a little girls. Tien whipped his head around to see Yamcha jumping up and down, holding his ass and crying in pain. Then he saw the 10-inch long needles sticking out of his ass, and, looking behind him, saw the 6-foot tall cactus. He had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. Yamcha looked behind him, sniffling as he did it, and saw the needles. He sniffled again and pulled one out, whining in pain.

After removing all of the evil needles, he looked angrily at the cactus, eyes watery and tears streaming down his face. "You stupid!!" he yelled at it, then attacked it, punching it in the center, then screaming in pain again as his fist was filled with even more needles. He attacked it again and again, doing body slams, kicks, knees, punches, elbows, head butts, all the while screaming in pain with each hit.

Yamcha sat down on his aching, stinging butt sniffling and snorting with pain, the rest of his body covered in needles. Tien looked at him, dumbfounded and amazed at his stupidity.   
  
"Your intellect and bravery white take my breath away..." he whispered, forehead in his hand. He put the binoculars back up to his eyes and looked to the same direction again. He gasped, they were coming, Vegeta in front as always, the woman, Bulma, taking up the rear. He quickly turned to Yamcha, who was now taking the needles out from his sore, red and puffy feet, and said quietly, "Yamcha! Come on, we have to get back. They're coming!" Yamcha looked up, eyes still watery.

"Really...?" he whimpered.

"Yes, now get your ass up so we can go!"

"But it huuuurts......" he cried quietly.

"Oh Jesus..." Tien muttered, walking over to Yamcha. He grabbed him lightly by the hair and pulled him up lightly so that he was on his feet. "Now come on, we have to hurry."

---------------

Vegeta and Bulma rode into the town, expecting a normal robbery, nothing to go wrong. How could anything go wrong? Everyone was too afraid of them to even THINK of attacking them, weren't they? Of coarse they were.

They stopped their horses in front of the bank, hopped off and walked in. "Hand in the air!" Vegeta called, shoving his gun in the air. Some screaming in panic as they dropped hastily to the floor, others just slowly went down to the ground, knees first, then down, and still others didn't even go down on the ground, just stood, hands slightly raised.

That's odd..." Bulma thought, getting a bit angry at their insolence. She walked over to one of the guys, who had an unnerving smirk on his face. "You think this is funny?" she asked him angrily, putting the gun against the side of his head and watched with amusement as his eyes widened in terror. "Do you think that I won't shoot you dead on the spot? I won't hesitate; I would gladly do it. Now GET your ass down on the ground!!" she shouted, pointing the gun in the air and shooting through the roof. Everyone screamed, and those that were standing dropped to the ground, shaking like leaves. "I thought so."

Vegeta smirked. She's getting more and more like me every day, he thought with pride. He pointed his gun towards the bank teller, who was looking worriedly at Bulma, eyes wide with sweat pouring down his face. "I won't hesitate either, now get the damn money," he stated calmly, as Bulma reappeared at his side. The man gasped and shot into the back room, coming back very quick with 4 sacks of money. Bulma and Vegeta both smiled. They walked up and grabbed the moneybags, then headed out.

"Now I don't want to have to do that again," Bulma said on her way out.

Bulma threw her money sacks onto Vegeta's saddle and tied them on with rope. She gave Vegeta a quick peck on the cheek before he hopped up on his horse. "You coming?" Vegeta asked as she was on her way back to her horse.

"Yea, I just have to put all her feeding stuff back, she is eating for two now," she glanced back at him and winked. "You go ahead, I'll catch up."

"Are you sure you'll be ok?"

"Vegeta, you taught me everything I know. I'll be fine."

Vegeta snorted. "Hmph, well if you get caught, I'll just say 'I told you so.' Just don't go crying to me."

"Yea yea," Bulma replied, waving to him as he took off at a full gallop. Bulma grabbed Sess's food dish and water bowl and stuffed them back into her pouch. "That's enough girl, you can eat more when we get home." Bulma lightly pet Sess's nose, then hopped onto her saddle.

"Alright Sess, let's g—" her order was cut short and her voice muffled as she was pulled off the back of her horse and a hand was put over her mouth. Another person grabbed the sack of potatoes and, with much effort, hoisted it up onto the horse's saddle, tying it down with a rope, the slapped the horse's back leg, sending it galloping off.

Bulma stood wide-eyed; dumbfounded that this could have happened to her. Then she realized that she was being captured, and kicked furiously, trying to cry out, but her voice was being muffled by the hand. Her hands were tied behind her back, and then she felt a sharp, blinding pain on the top of her head. Then all went black.

---------------

Sess – Sess is Bulma's horse, had to give it a name of course. Isn't that cute though? Prince and Sess, get it, Princess!! ;)

Note: The eating for two thing means that Sess is pregnant.

ANOTHER Note: From now on, when something has a definition at the end or an explaining, it will have one of these in front of it: . Neeto, huh!! -;;

Man, is that not the best place to end it?? - Suspense suspense suspense!!! ) I know you all will prolly kill me, but keep in mind that I have a lot of free time after I finish my Final tests everyday (and have about an hour to kill) to write. I will prolly be getting like... one or two chapters out a day because I'll have time to write it! :D Plus, during that time, I might also start a new story that I have an idea for (well, ONE of my great story ideas, the best out of them). It's called Love In A Day, I'm sure you'll all love it. - Hope you enjoyed that chapter! The fun is just getting started. And thank you BULMA16 for the great cactus idea! When I read it aloud to my friends, they were laughing their heads off. ;P See you next time! (That will prolly be tomorrow. -;; )

- Trixie-chan


	11. Chapter Eleven: Captured!

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter:** 11   
**Subtitle:** Captured!   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ as is evident in my crappy, piece of shit computer.   
**Author's Notes:** Chapter 11! Up relatively quick. - Sorry that I didn't get this out as early as I had promised... I didn't write as much as I had planned to during Finals... and I was at my friend's Grandma's house over the weekend. I did have a lot of free time after my Finals, like an hour to an hour and a half to do nothing. So, I wrote it in school! :P Anyway, on with chapter 11! - 

---------------

BULMA16 – Oh I know, as I write it I continually feel sorry for Tien because he has to put up with the retard....

Vegetas-Princess – Eventually Bulma will assist in the Yamcha ass kicking. - Ya know, I hate reading suspense, yet I love to write it! ) Thank you for the blessing!

TrunksGirl – Arigatou! MAN I love that response.... I'm so proud of it! Man I am such a bitch! - Hehe, well go men in white coats! Get her! :P Yea, I do. It's trixieladixiehotmail.com. - Add you to my Buddy List, right? I did!

Fiona Rayne – - I KNOW!! **THE** FLYING PEN!!!!!! ------

The Flying Pen – Hehe, you don't even complain about cliffhangers, I get hung up on yours! - ::sigh:: Well, I complain about cliffhangers on other stories as well... -.-;; An endless cycle. :D I hope you review more! I LOVE YOU!! And I mean that in a strictly non-lesbian manor.

Japhia – Well I'm glad that you like/love the story! :D Hehe, yea, Yamcha was the one "trying" to lift the potatoes "effortlessly" onto Sess. I know I didn't really identify them. Lol, well, in my defense, he didn't do much. He brought the potatoes. - Tien couldn't trust him with catching her, conking her out, or anything else. Those jobs are for big boys. - Yep! Sess is gonna have a pony! :P Sure sure, just tell me what stories to review, and your name is Japhia (on FF.Net), right?

Salvia Tanima – Oh who can NOT love Yamcha showing his complete idiocy. :D ::is hugged by Salvia::

Bob, Steve and the Lil' Loon – Don't worry don't worry DON'T WORRY!! The only way Yamcha "gets" Bulma is by kidnapping her. In NO OTHER way, I could never do that to her, I like her too much. - Poor Bob...

Pan2K – Well think about it, who was planning it? -

trunksgf513 – I tried to make him as incompetent as possible, and I think I succeeded! :D Thank you!

Gohan's Girl – MAN do I love the cactus beating, I read it just to laugh. Tien and Yamcha captured her. - Thank you! People like the name! That's good.

NariRyo – 1) Don't worry, Tien is in more. 2) Well, Bulma and Vegeta do some beatings, but Tien is gonna stay out of it (it wouldn't look good on his reputation to be beating up the Sheriff, even though he is a complete IDIOT). 3) Gomen, but Krillin is not going to be in this one... even though I love him to pieces I tell you! PIECES! -

trunks babe – Lol, ok. - Oh, that's good. Good, reserve all the hatred in the world towards YAMCHA!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA!!! ::ahem:: Well, Launch isn't gonna exactly be HAPPY about it, but she doesn't hate him for it. Her and Bulma become friends. ::covers mouth:: I hope I didn't give too much away.... O.O;;

Saturn-hime – I know, I'm such an evil little bitch... AND PROUD OF IT!!!!! D

gokugurl – There will be plenty of conflict involving Vegeta. - He's not going to get seriously hurt of coarse.... ::doesn't know if she could do that to him::

ZeKintha – Lol! I should make the cactus a main character! Hmm.... ::thinks:: Maybe I'll use it again at the end.... ) ::evil thoughts::

POAS – Hehe, Bulma's just having some bad luck with that, isn't she?

Zephyr the Divine One – - Gomen for the cliffhanger. Ya know... actually... I'm not! ) But don't worry, this chapter came out quick, didn't it?

SailorElysion – Oh of coarse! Vegeta loves her too much to just leave her. - Really?? One of the best?? ::smiles broadly and squeals with joy::

Trina – Hehe, I guess that it really does! :) That should be this fic's song. - Thank you! I'm glad that you like the Yamcha pansy angle. ;D

---------------

**Author's Note, Read If You're Confused A Bit On The Kidnapping**: It has come to my attention, through reviews, that some people were confused on who kidnapped Bulma. The kidnappers of Bulma are, of coarse, Tien and Yamcha. Tien did all the important stuff, Yamcha was in charge of the potatoes (he had to do SOMEthing, that was just the only thing he was smart enough for: potatoes). They were talking about the plan a couple of chapters ago, remember? I hope I didn't make it too confusing...

::Also has noticed that she tends to use a lot of faces in her review responses... O.O::

--.....-- : Flashback

---------------

Vegeta waited at the entrance of the cave for what seemed like forever, waiting for Bulma to "catch up" with him. He had paced so long he was surprised that there wasn't a groove in the ground from his path. "Damnit, where the hell is she!" he wondered aloud.

Then he saw it; the shape in the distance. As it came closer, he saw the outline of a horse, and something riding on top of it. He sighed with relief, ignoring the feeling that something definitely was not right.

As the shape got closer, that ominous feeling grew. The shape on the horse was beginning to look less and less like a human, much less his Bulma. His eyes grew wide as he saw the true form of the "rider." A sack of some sort. He bolted towards Sess (who he recognized as being her) as fast as he could, meeting up with her shortly. A sack of potatoes to be exact. He started to panic before he could catch himself, and he nearly fainted, choking on his own breath.

Then something white on the brown potato sack caught his eye. When his eyes came back into focus, he looked up and saw it was a note, pinned to the sack. He stood up from his kneeling position and ripped the note off.

-----

Vegeta the Outlaw,

We have taken your woman. If you ever want to see her again, you have to turn yourself in. That's the deal, no exceptions. If you refuse, we will kill the woman. If it makes you feel any better, before we knocked her unconscious, she was screaming your name.

- Sheriff and Deputy of Priston

-----

Vegeta couldn't catch his breath. Shit... shit... Is Bulma still okay? Vegeta was surprised that he cared more about Bulma than his future. But that also made him even more determined to get her back.

He stood up, a new fire burning in his unfocused eyes. He raced back to the cave, Sess close at his heels, and opened the horse's cave, letting Prince out. He got on Prince, told Sess to stay, and was off riding at top speed, the fire never leaving his eyes.

---------------

Bulma awoke to a massive headache. She groaned and sat up, putting her hand on her forehead. Then she felt the sharp, throbbing pain on the top of her head. She moved her hand from her forehead to the top of her head, and was surprised to feel that it was wet. Confused, she brought her hand down... and saw that it was covered in blood. It was then that she realized she had no idea where she was. She stood up, frightened, and looked around. She was in a small, dark room built of stone. She had been lying on a hard cot, the pillow on it was now covered in blood. She ran to the entrance—bars—and grabbed them screaming, "Where the hell am I?! Let me out!!"

"You might try to be a bit quieter, some people are trying to sleep," she heard behind her. She whipped around, pressing her back against the bar.

"Hey! I hear a new voice! Who's the new girl??" came a voice from down the hall. "And why wasn't she put in my cell? I could use some female company!"

"Keep it in your pants, Brad!" the woman in the cell called, walking over the bars where Bulma was. Brad only laughed. "So, you're finally awake?"

"Who are you?" Bulma asked, a bit scared.

"Oh, my name's Launch. You must be Bulma? I've heard a lot about you from Tien."

"Tien? Who's he?"

"He's the Deputy. And if you ask me, he should be the Sheriff. The actual Sheriff is an incompetent imbecile," Launch said matter-of-factly, walking back to her cot.

"H-how did I get here...?"

"The Sheriff and Deputy caught you and brought you here." Bulma gasped.

"WHAT??? I WAS CAUGHT?? Oh I'll never hear the end of it from Vegeta! Oh Kami... will I ever get out??" Bulma cried, not knowing what to do next, not knowing if she COULD do anything.

"Vegeta? You know Vegeta? Damn girl, you're in deep," Launch laughed.

"What do you mean 'I'm in deep?'" Bulma asked, curious.

Launch chuckled. "Vegeta is the most wanted outlaw in the West! Do you have any idea what Sheriffs from any town would give to be able to catch him? Are you close to him?"

"Yes... As a matter-of-fact I—" Bulma stopped. Could she tell this woman that she didn't even know that she was desperately in love with the most wanted man in the West?

"You what?" Launch pressed, propping herself up on her elbows.

"Um... nothing..." Bulma mumbled, walking back to her cot.

Launch just looked at her. "You.... you love him... don't you?" Bulma just looked at her. "Man, you ARE in deep..."-

---------------

Tien rubbed his leg, applying an ice pack to it. In all of Bulma's kicking and screaming, she had kicked him right on the bone on the front of his right leg.

"Oh buck up, you're acting like a pansy," Yamcha commented from his comfy spot in his chair, feet up on the desk.

"Shut up Yamcha, you were in charge of potatoes and you nearly screwed that up," Tien retaliated, walking away from Yamcha's desk. Yamcha only "hmphed" and crossed his arms over his chest. "Man, she kicks hard... do you think that Vegeta could have possibly been teaching her some fighting moves?"

Yamcha sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "Don't know don't care." Tien sighed and plopped down on a chair across the room.

"From the sounds in the back room, I'd say that the Spitfire is up now," Tien commented, looking longingly at the door to the cells. "I wonder if her and Launch are getting along..."

---------------

Vegeta jumped off of Prince the minute he got into the town, racing towards the Sheriff's office.

-- "This is all such a miracle..." she said softly, her mind drifting through the past. "What would my life be like if I had never met him...? Ugh, I don't even want to think about it... I never thought that I would love this life so much, or him." She sighed again, happily this time. "Kami do I love him..."

Vegeta smiled from the entrance of the cave, he had heard everything. She really did love him. She could never know just how much he loved her, he just had to find the strength and, believe it or not, the courage to say it. He walked back to Prince, who was eating contentedly out of his food bowl, and pet his neck.

"Soon," he mumbled. "Soon." --

That memory just succeeded in fueling his rage and determination. "I WILL get her back!" he whispered to himself as he ran into the Sheriff's office. He looked around, wondering where they could be keeping Bulma, and where they were hiding. Since he couldn't see anyone, and he couldn't sense anyone (he could usually tell when someone was hiding in the same room as him), he looked around. Then, spotting a door in the back, he crossed the room.

He slowly opened the door, looking right and left in the room. Then he opened it up full way and looked directly into the cell that was in front of him. He saw blue in the corner. "Bulma!" he whispered to her, loud enough for her to hear, but not loud enough for everyone else to. He saw her head perk up slightly, then she looked out to him. He saw the smile spread across her lips as she jumped up and ran up to the bars.   
  
"Vegeta!!" she cried. He raised his pointer finger to his mouth, indicating for her to be quiet. She quickly covered her mouth with her hand and giggled slightly. "I didn't think you were coming..."

"You thought I wouldn't come and save you? You don't know me as well as I thought you did," Vegeta smirked, causing Bulma to giggle again.

"Oh Vegeta... I really hope you can get me out of here... Thank you for coming for me, I love you so much..." Bulma whispered to him. Vegeta slowly made his way to the cell, looking around making sure no one was there.

"Oh... now isn't that sweet," came a voice from directly next to Bulma in the shadows. Bulma gasped as Tien walked out of the shadows and put a knife to her throat. He really hated to do this, he didn't like being the bad guy, even though he was the good guy.

Vegeta growled and started to lunge toward the door.

"Don't even think about it." Bulma screamed as Tien pushed the knife a little closer against her throat. Vegeta stopped immediately. "Now turn yourself in, or I won't hesitate to kill her." Tien could hear the gasp and feel the cringe from Launch. Kami did he hate to do this, he knew that they loved each other, he didn't want to use their love as a way to bring them down. He wouldn't want anyone to do that to him. But it was to save his town from any other future robberies from this tyrant.

Vegeta sighed painfully and lowered his head, closing his eyes. "Fine..." Bulma's eyes widened in shock. Vegeta held out his hands together in front of him, keeping his head down. "Don't hurt her. I'm turning myself in."

---------------

she was screaming your name – This was during the time that they were trying to tie her up. I didn't write it in. I decided to "add" that in in the letter because I thought it would sound sweet. -

MWAHAHAHAAAA!!! What an ending, ne? I had planned that ending for quite a while. ) And again, I'm sorry that it took so long to get out. - I'll start working on the next chapter soon! The fic is almost over, only a few more chapters left, and soon I'll be starting Love In A Day. Hehe... I didn't write any of that like I said I would either... -;; Anyway, R&R! :D Ja!

- Trixie-chan


	12. Chapter Twelve: Bulma Escapes

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter:** 12   
**Subtitle:** Bulma Escapes   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** R (Lots of swearing, lot of the "f-woid")   
**Disclaimer:** I don't own DBZ. Nope, not at all. If I did, this story would be a series. So would MANY other stories that I would LOVE to see as episodes or series. -   
**Author's Notes:** I hope that the last chapter wasn't confusing at all, a lot of POV changings. - I also I got this chapter out relatively early. :D I hope you like the chapter! 

---------------

tenshi – Unfortunately, Launch has no say in what is going to happen... :'( He IS the Deputy. Plus, she was caught, she figures why should all the other ones be caught as well? Although she doesn't like the whole baiting with their love idea (and for the record, neither does Tien).

Saiyan Butterfly – Oh I know! Don't they have the best horses? -

Akumude – Hehe... Gomen nasai for the evil cliffhanger... Us authors really like to draw our readers in with suspense. The more suspense, the more eager the readers are to read the next chapter. It's a good deal for us, but not for the readers... -.-;; Trust me, I have to deal with PLENTY of evil cliffhangers... Man us authors are friggin EVIL!!! ( I hate reading cliffhangers, but I love to write them. -;;

Vegetas-Princess – -;; I am so devilish. Hehe, I don't think that they could **physically** hurt Vegeta, even if they tried. :D Arigatou! Oh I know, I'm killing a lot of readers. :P

Vegeta Goddess – Hehe, GO YOU!! Stand up for the hating Yamcha that you believe in! D I hope Yamcha never escapes from your cage, unless it's only to escape, get put in a story to get the shit kicked out of him, then caught again. - And Launch is a good character, it's just that she knows that Tien didn't want to do this. Plus, she can't do much... Thank you!

ZeKintha – He's not doing it for his own enjoyment! :O Oh don't worry, I've got a nice little plot planned! ) LOL!! DBZ Jay and Silent Bob: With Tien and Choutzu! LMFAO!! I can see it now! A Hollywood blockbuster! :D Arigatou!

Japhia – Sure thing, I'll read and review them for you! :D

trunksgf513 – I know, I thought that I'd have Vegeta acting like the precious little monkey that he is! :P Arigatou! :D

NariRyo – I know it's not the "Vegeta" thing to do, but he is TOTALLY OOC in that chapter.... -;; Don't worry, Vegeta will end up delivering some ass whooping! D

Fiona Rayne – Well, they prolly did, and that will be factored in. But this is SO not an angst fic (for two reasons: 1) I suck at angst, and 2) I don't like reading it that much therefore I don't like WRITING it that much), so no GOOD characters die. - O.O It's ok!!! I could NEVER kill off Vegeta or Bulma (or characters that I like in general)! Bulma sets up his escape, being as she is a genius, but no more or I'll reveal too much, and all of it won't be a surprise! :D

Gohan's Girl – Bulma's smart! She comes up with an idea! :D And Yamcha ass-kicking isn't too far away! )

Da Bomb – Thank you!

---------------

Vegeta sighed painfully and lowered his head, closing his eyes. "Fine..." Bulma's eyes widened in shock. Vegeta held out his hands together in front of him, keeping his head down. "Don't hurt her. I'm turning myself in."

"NO!!" Bulma cried out, tears welling up in her eyes. "No Vegeta don't!"

"I'm sorry Bulma, I can't let anything happen to you," Vegeta responded, shaking his head. "I care about you too much to let anything happen to you. I have to protect you." Bulma's sobs filled the room as tears streamed down her face. "I love you too much."

Bulma gasped at that sudden outpouring of emotion from him. Then she saw Yamcha come up behind him and cuff him. She was led out of the cell, the knife now away from her throat. She jumped out of Tien's arms and ran up to Vegeta, Tien just let her go. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him full on the lips, Vegeta kissing back with equal passion. She kissed his lips over and over and over again, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I can't leave you..." she whispered to him. "I can't live without you... I love you too..."

Vegeta just kissed her again. "You have to," he said, kissing away her tears. Tien walked over to her and plucked her off of Vegeta, trying to restrain her desperate lunge attempts.

"If he's getting locked up, so am I!!" she cried.

"I think not, I have some better uses for you," Yamcha smirked. Bulma's face contorted in disgust and Vegeta's face was turning beat red.

"Damnit Yamcha shut the fuck up, if you keep saying things like that he's gonna kick your ass..." Tien commented, shaking his head. Yamcha gulped.

Tien started leading Bulma out of the cells as Yamcha led Vegeta to the second open cell, right next to Launch's.

"NO!!! NOOOOOOOO!!!!! VEGETAAAAAA!!!!" Bulma yelled while pulling herself towards Vegeta. Tien had to pick her up by the waist and throw her over his shoulder to restrain her, but he couldn't restrain her kicks. She was kicking furiously and flinging her fists every which way, trying to grab onto something that would keep her there with Vegeta.

Yamcha had finished locking Vegeta into the cell and had followed Tien out of the cell room, where he had stopped in plain view of the first two cells, where Launch and Vegeta were located. Tien had handcuffed Bulma to keep her restrained, and had set her down on her feet again, holding her still. "So," Yamcha started, coming closer to them, his smirk broadening. "Let me just take her into my office and I'll show her what a real man is like." (AN: -.-;; I HIGHLY doubt that...)

Bulma's look of disgust was back on her face and she spit at his feet. "Fuck off, jackass."

Yamcha backed up a bit, staring bewildered and disgusted by the spit on the floor. After a minute he just "hmphed" and walked up to her, grabbing her by the hair. "You're going to, whether you want it or not," he stated as he drug her into his office by her hair, Bulma's bloodcurdling scream lingering in the room.

Tien just sighed, then realized that Vegeta saw—and heard—the whole thing. He ran into the back only to see a VERY pissed off Vegeta gripping the bars so hard they might turn to dust and a vein or two popping out of his forehead. He walked up to the bars.

"Calm down," Tien said, "Yamcha is so damn idiotic and inept that Bulma will escape within a matter of seconds. She is in no danger." He watched as Vegeta's grip on the bars loosened significantly and the veins all but disappeared.

"Really?" he asked, genuinely worried.

"Positive. Yamcha is a complete numskull who would drink the toilet water if I didn't keep reminding him not to," Tien explained. Vegeta seemed to relax a bit, then solemnly walked over to his cot and plopped down.

Tien walked away from the second cell. "I'm sorry..." he whispered, just before disappearing from the room.

---------------

Yamcha dragged Bulma into the room and dropped her on the couch. "Now, shall we get started?" Yamcha said, not really caring about her answer as he started removing his shirt. (AN: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!)

Bulma was about to screech her head of and kick him in the face, when an idea came to her. "Ohhh uhh... yea, I can't wait... But I think that I would enjoy it **soooo** much more if I didn't have these bothersome handcuffs on..." she said in her most seductive voice, trying to keep the bile out of her throat. Yamcha's face was one of sheer surprise.

"Really?? I mean uh... sure baby! Let me just get those for ya...." He looked around his office for the keys to the handcuffs.

What an idiot... he actually bought it! Now, if I can just keep from vomiting, I will make it out of here. Then I can go for help... Bulma thought as she watched Yamcha intently.

Yamcha's head popped up from his desk, his head being inside a drawer, with a big smile on his face. He held up his hand, jingling a little ring with two small keys on it. Bulma's face lit up with happiness. He really was that stupid!

Yamcha walked over seductively (if that's what you want to call it), or as seductively as he could muster (AN: Wobble wobble wobble flop!), jingling the keys with a smirk on his face. Bulma smiled sweetly, despite the overwhelming urge to spit in his face. He sat down beside her on the couch and she turned her back to him, holding her hands out behind her for him to unlock. He fumbled, but after a few tries he finally got them off. Bulma turned around and giggled, crawling towards him. "Thank you soooo much...." she whispered. "But I'm afraid you really are too stupid for your own good..." With that she swung her fist against his cheek, getting a nice "Eh!!" out of him as he tumbled to the floor.

He stood up, rubbing his sore cheek, and looked at her in bewilderment. But he barely got a glance. Bulma jump kicked him to the head, sending him flying to the ground.

"That was too easy..." she mumbled, just as she jumped out the window.

---------------

Vegeta sat at the edge of his bed, head down, sulking silently. He had to think of a way to get out, how could he survive if he didn't have Bulma by his side? But he wouldn't want her to be trapped out there, it was better for her to get out...

"Hey..." he heard a whisper from the corresponding cell. "Psst!" it persisted. He sighed tiredly.

"What."

"I just want to let you know something..." it was the woman. "When you escape from here, would you please not hurt Tien? He really didn't want to do this, you have no idea how much it hurt him to..."

"Wait wait... what do you mean WHEN I get out?" Vegeta asked, his head popping up.

"Well, I've heard a lot about you. You're the most wanted man in the West, I know you're going to escape. Plus, love is on your side." Vegeta nodded slightly. I hope... he thought.

"Now what were you saying about not kicking the ass of the man who threatened to harm my woman??" he asked angrily, standing up and walking to the bars.

"He wouldn't have done it... he could never hurt another person, he's too sweet."

"And just how the hell do you know this?"

"Because I love Tien and I know him." Vegeta laughed.

"A fellow outlaw falling in love with a lawman?" Vegeta chuckled.

"The most wanted outlaw falling in love with his whore?" Launch retorted. Vegeta's laughter stopped.

"Ya know," a voice came from the other end of the cells. "I've been listening to this conversation for a bit... and it seems to me that you two need to stop your bitchin and chill, no one's getting out of here for a while. Besides—" He was cut off by Vegeta's angry roar.

"If you don't shut that hole in your face I will close it for you!!!!!!!! And don't for ONE SECOND think that I can't break through these bars with my bare hands!!!" he shouted, his grip on the bars tightening.

"Vegeta, calm down," Launch soothed. "BRAD!!! Shut the fuck up!! You really gotta learn when to keep your mouth shut." A slight grumble came from Brad at the far end of the room, then a chuckle, then into a full out laugh. "Don't mind him, Brad's just a bit mentally unstable. He's been here for about 3 years I hear."

"So.." Vegeta continued after he had calmed down a bit. "What were you saying about not kicking his Tien guy's ass?"

"He's a very sweet guy with honorable intentions, he just wants to become the Sheriff. He figured that if he caught you, they would promote him and kick out that brain dead psycho of a Sheriff that they have now," she explained. Vegeta seemed to think about it.

"Fine..." he growled. "I won't kill this Tien. But I am beating the shit out of the Sheriff for even SUGGESTING that he could fuck my woman."

"Go right ahead," Launch laughed. "I'll be cheering you on."

---------------

Yamcha pulled himself off of the ground and wiped off his bleeding lip. "That bitch...." he mumbled hoarsely. "That bitch will pay..." He stumbled over to where he had left his shirt and put it back on, then waddled over to his desk. He sat down in his chair and opened one of his drawers and shuffling around inside of it.

A few minutes later, smirking, he pulled out a shiny black gun. "Won't the townspeople be surprised when they come to the town center to see the dead body of the most wanted man in the West lying there, me standing triumphantly over it." He thought for a minute. Is triumphantly a word...? What does it mean? Why did I USE it?? He shrugged and looked longingly at the gun.

"Tien won't know... if he did he would try to stop it... Why he wants to keep him alive is beyond me... But I'll fix that... I'll do it after dark, when Tien's gone. That way he won't know and he can't interrupt me..."

Evil, maniacal laughter filled the room, followed by coughing and an "achem!"

---------------

Bulma raced to the edge of the town, it was almost getting dark and she had to rescue Vegeta soon. She had a bad feeling that Vegeta was in danger somehow... She whistled loudly, knowing that Vegeta had gotten here by transportation of Prince. Prince came trotting out from behind a rock and up to her. She hopped up on him and kicked his side, yelling "Yah!"

She rode as fast as she could through the miles of endless sand. Then she saw the small town in the distance. She kicked Prince's sides harder while patting his neck. "Come on boy! Faster! You can do it!"

When they arrived in the town, Bulma stopped Prince in front of the large bar and dashed inside. She looked around frantically when she entered.

"Where is Goku and Chichi!!" she screamed out finally, catching everyone's attention, even the piano player, who stopped playing to stare at her.

"What is it hun?" came a reply from the bar. Bulma looked up to see Chichi and Goku sitting at the bar, both with a beer in their hand, Chichi turned around facing her. Bulma raced up to her and slammed her hands down on the bar top, causing Chichi to jump a bit.

"Vegeta's been captured. I need your help."

---------------

Damn, I really am into the cliffhangers recently, aren't I! D Sorry 'bout that.... - Well, I guess it's not THAT much of a cliffhanger, not like last chapters. - That was a doozy! :P Well, I hope you liked this chapter, R&R please!

- Trixie-chan


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Bulma's What?

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter:** 13   
**Subtitle:** Bulma's.... What?   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** PG-13 (gets a bit steamy, but it's not even a lime)   
**Disclaimer:** Look at the other chapters.... It's hard coming up with silly little disclaimers!   
**Author's Notes:** OMG!!! I have over 200 reviews! I got like.... 40 reviews for the last chapter alone! Well... after I posted the last chapter. :P Man I love you guys.... ::sniffle:: ::wipes a tear:: :D Anyway, I've changed a bit on the stuff (?). Seeing as I'm getting more reviews for this fic, I'm going to move the review responses to the end of the fic. - Kay kay? Kay! :P Anyway, guess it's on with chapter 13! It's kind of an info chapter vs an eventful chapter, the REAL eventful chapter will be the next one. :D   


---------------

"Vegeta's been captured. I need your help."

Chichi gasped. "Vegeta was caught??"

"How is that possible?!" Goku cried from next to Chichi. A look of hurt and pain came across Bulma's face.

"It's..." she sniffled, "it's all my fault! They got me and used me as bait to catch him..."

"Bait?" Goku asked. "Wouldn't Vegeta know it was bait?"

"Of coarse he did. They left a note on my horse saying that they had me, and Sess rode to Vegeta's."

"... And he still came...?" Bulma nodded.

"Man," Chichi commented. "He has never, or would never, do that... he's changed. For the better I think. What happened? Why did he actually rescue you?" Bulma looked down solemnly.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you... Vegeta would be mighty angry..." she mumbled. Chichi walked over to her and gently grabbed her shoulders.

"Honey, we need to know why he was caught. We're his friends..." she explained.

"Well, he claims that we're not, but I know that we are," Goku added. Bulma smiled a bit. Bulma smiled a bit.

"Well um... I suppose... He came to rescue me because, well... because he knew that I loved him so much..." Chichi gasped, then a smile spread across his face.

"Oh my Kami I knew it! I just knew that you would fall in love with him! A premonition or something," Chichi cried.

"There's more... When he was surrendering himself, I protested, telling him not to do it. He told me that he was doing it because he loved me so much..." This time, both Chichi and Goku gasped.

"He said **WHAT**?!?!" they cried in unison. Bulma continued staring at the floor.

"Well come on!" Chichi yelled, grabbing Bulma's arm and dragging her towards the door, where Goku was already there waiting. "We HAVE to rescue him now! No one should break up true love!"

---------------

Tien looked back and forth from behind the door to see that all the prisoners were asleep. Once he was sure from all the loud snores and the lack of movement, he creeped in, walking up to the first cell. He pushed himself up against the bars and whispered, "Psst! Launch..."

There was shifting on the bed, then Launch got up and walked up to her side of the bars. She leaned in and kissed him fully and passionately on the lips.

Tien took out his keys and unlocked the jail cell door as they were captured in the kiss, breaking it only momentarily to step inside the cell before continuing right where they left off. Launch threw her arms around his neck as Tien's arms went around her waist, pulling her as close as possible. They slowly walked over to the cot, still passionately enthralled in their kiss, until the back of Launch's knees touched against the cot, catching her off guard and causing her to tumbled down on the cot; Tien brought down with her, both giggling on the way.

Once they were both lying on the bed, they looked into each other's eyes longingly, before Launch cleared her throat and sat up on the cot. "So um..." she started.

Tien sat up as well, a little embarrassed, although he didn't know why. "Yeah...." he mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck.

There was silence.

"Did you really want to do that? Use their love to get him?" Launch asked, breaking the silence. Tien looked down in shame.

"Of coarse I didn't.... I don't like doing to anyone else what I wouldn't want to have done to me..." he sighed, hurt clearly evident in his voice.

"Then why did you do it?"

Tien sighed. "Well, I figured if I caught the most wanted and most dangerous outlaw, I would become the Sheriff... that's all I really want... That and to kick that Yamcha's ass. I would have let Bulma come to 'live' with him afterwards, or let him go; as long as he promised not to rob our town again... I would never want to come between true love, and this definitely is. Anyone who can get love from Vegeta is truly gifted and special, and it's true love."

Launch leaned over and hugged him. "If anyone took you away from me, I don't know what I'd do..." she whispered in his ear, tears starting to well up in her eyes for unknown reasons.

"If someone used you to get to me like what I did to Vegeta... I would have done the same thing..." he whispered back, pulling back and looking straight into her eyes. She smiled warmly and kissed him.

"I love you," she whispered against his lips as he lowered her down onto the bed. She moaned with pleasure as he untucked her shirt and began to slide his hands against the warm flesh of her stomach before...

"Ya know, you're so sidetracked that I could break out right now and lock you inside that cell." Tien's head snapped up from its place on Launch's neck.

"Vegeta??" Tien whispered kind of angrily.

"You two really aren't that good at being quiet. If you aren't just a little more careful you're going to have your little love affair discovered." Tien's shoulders slumped. Great.

"How long have you been listening?"

"Since the moment you opened the door. You call that quiet?" Vegeta scoffed. Tien looked down solemnly at Launch, who was trying her hardest not to laugh, then got up, heading for the cell door. He exited the cell and locked it back up, waving discretely to Launch. He had been hoping that tonight would have been the night when they would finally consummate their love. That went down the crapper.

He walked over to Vegeta's cell where he saw him lying back on his bed, head on his arms, smirking at him devilishly. "So you heard everything?" he asked. Vegeta only sighed and nodded. "Well then being as I had NO idea that you were eavesdropping on us, you must know that I was telling the truth right?"

"Eavesdropping?? It was your own damn fault that you're so damn loud," Vegeta retorted, sitting up on his cot. "And fine, I believe you..."

"Good. I really don't want to be enemies, I don't like enemies. I guess I don't really sound like a lawman, do I....?"

"Not any lawman I've ever seen," Vegeta shrugged. There was a moment of awkward silence.

Tien cleared his throat, a bit uncomfortable now. "Well... Um... I guess I'd better be off... I've got a big day tomorrow..." Tien mumbled.

"Whatever," was Vegeta's nonchalant reply. Tien sighed, turned around, and headed out.

"Tien!" he heard Launch call. He turned around.

"Hmm?" She motioned for him to come over there.

"I need to let you know something, it's rather important," she whispered to him once he was right up against the bars. Tien nodded, motioning for her to continue. She grabbed his chin in her hand and pulled his lips to hers, while her other hand went to his butt and gently giving it a squeeze, earning a small yelp from the Deputy. Then she broke off the kiss and brought her lips to his ear. "You can't tell anyone," she whispered, barely audible, "especially not Vegeta..." Then she trailed off.

"..... Yes? Continue...." Tien urged. Launch took a deep breath.

"Bulma's pregnant."

---------------

Well, that seemed like the PERFECT place to cut it off! D This was going to be... well... basically the next chapter, but as I was writing it and got to this point, it just seemed like the PERFECT cut off. And it was, although I probably just dug my own grave and all of you readers are going to throw me in it.... O.O;; I think I have a death wish or something; making all of these cliffhangers and all... o.O Well, the next chapter will hopefully be out quicker than this one was... ::sigh:: I'm sorry it took so long... I got busy with school and then I had a stupid retreat for church.... Don't get me wrong, I believe strongly in my religion, it's just that these things are so BORING!!! ::screams:: Anyway, see you soon I hope! Ja! R&R!!

- Trixie-chan

**Review Responses:**

Pan2K – Hehe, I hope it was quick... -;; Well, if you want me to have him say "Yeehaw!" I'll do it! He seems more the type to do that than Vegeta.... -.-

Vegetas-Princess – Well I'm glad you liked that part! Actually, I think my favorite parts in this fic are The Cactus Beating and the "Seductive" Walk. ) Oh I know, cliffies are evil, but SO fun to write. D

Zephyr the Divine One – Well if you liked the last cliffhanger, I hope you like this one!!! ) I'm such an evil bitch... AND PROUD OF IT!!

BULMA16 – Oh I know, isn't Yamcha just the bastardest? ::wonders if she can make that a word...:: Hehe, I was LMAO as I was writing the cactus part, and every time I read it after that! And thank you VERY much for the cheers! :D

Trina – Thank you! I try my best.

V.J – Hehe, well I have been updating quicker than I used to... ::scoffs at the months between updates:: ::slaps self around for that:: Oh I know, I like it when other couples are added, it makes it more interesting. - Thank you, I pride myself on my Yamcha bashing. ::wears it like a badge:: I like Brad too! I added him in there for the fun of it. I should have Yamcha get put in Brad's cell (as you suggested) and have Brad use him as his personal bitch. ) Totally, Yamcha is just the funnest to rip on. Don't worry, all turns out well, of coarse! :D Thank you for your support on the Flame from the Idiot who didn't bother to do anything than rip on DBZ vs my story. Very idiotic and childish. And I am so proud of my response! :P Thank you!

ssjprincess – So k, I update whenever I add a new chapter, so I really don't have a schedule... -.-;; Go Vegeta! Yamcha IS a pathetic weakling! - Ahh, and Vegeta's response to the whole him getting captured and showing his feelings, priceless. :) Lol, I hope that Vegeta doesn't kill you for that sweetheart remark... -;; Hehe, I like the toilet water thing SO much.... and the "seductive" walk, LOVE IT. Oh Vegeta! Don't be angry and silent, you're voice is so sexy! :P Thanks for reviewing the chapters!

moonsaiyanprincess – Lol, I know, I'm a heartless bitch. - Well, maybe not heartless, but I AM a bitch, I wear it like a badge. ::shows her "Bitch Badge"::

The Flying Pen – I'm glad you liked the chapters! And OMG! I didn't know that you added a new chapter! I don't get it... I check out all the new fics everyday... How could I have missed it...? ::tear:: Oh... I see! It was just updated today... -;; Well I hope that this cliffhanger is fixed, and this one will be sure to piss everyone off. ::ducks all the tomatoes being thrown at her, much like The Flying Pen:: I seriously am beginning to think that I have a death wish, I swear my readers are going to hunt me down, tie me up, and lock me in a closet with only a computer that has Word on it.... O.O;; Ugh, I hate Writer's Block.... But, I think I've found a way to get out of it! All I have to do is go on the computer and start to type, whatever I think might fit, then I get ideas. :D But that prolly won't work for everyone. ::shrugs:: Well, after I post this, I'm off to read and review your new chapter! :D

Akumude – Really? I didn't know you were a fellow author! :D Hi there! ::does the secret Author Handshake:: ........ Must just be me... O.O Omg, the most evil cliffhanger at the moment would HAVE to be "The Allure Of A Saiyan" by Rapunzel. I suggest everyone read it, it's just too cool! :P OOOOO! SEX HUMOR!!?? FUUUUN!!!!!! Well, be sure to tell me when you get your big stories out! :D

See Jane Conform – Thank you! Who ISN'T a sucker for AUs! :D

someone – Hehe, well, I hope that this chapter was out kind of fast. -;; Sorry for the cliffhanger! :P

tenshi – ::blush:: Well I love you too!! :D I thought I should add them in again. Lol, that would be funny. "If you don't let her go, no sex for you!" -

Selenity Jade – Thank you for reviewing all the chapters! :D It really upped my review! :P

Bob, Steve, And The Lil' Tune – :D I'm glad that you love my story!!! -

TrunksGirl – Lol, I'm not dissing the potatoes! The potatoes rule! Hehe... sorry... Lately I haven't felt like talking, just ask Steven! (One of my online friends.) O.O;; ::was laughing for minutes about that::

trunksgf513 – Yeah, I made him TOTALLY OOC... -;; Yep! That's exactly what I was going for! He might never see her again, so he's confessing it all. Don't worry, Bulma gets her Yamcha-ass-kicking time. - Well, think about it, if you were the Deputy and you REALLY wanted to be Sheriff, but the person who was Sheriff and keeping you from the job you want was a complete FOOL, wouldn't you act the same way? :D I know I would... Cha, Brad rules! :P Ahh, the question is, if we got him a Dictionary, would he be able to read it? O.O;; Why thank you!

Blossom Morphine – Thank you very much!

bluegoddess65 – Thank you! I can't wait to write Yamcha beating! D

cat – Nice name! :D Thank you!

Kitty – ::blush:: Thank you! Well, I hope I don't offend you with all of my Yamcha bashing... :'( Thank you again for reviewing! :D

Saturn-hime – Well I'm glad that you like them in the story!

trunks babe – ::backs up and guards face with hands:: No need to get angry! -;;

Pan2001 – What can I say, I'm kinda good at suspense. -;; ::ducks the quacking ducks being thrown at her:: O.O Hehe, Yamcha couldn't shoot Vegeta if he were 5 inches in front of him. :P Hehe, well I hope to have a lemon soon! :D

NariRyo – So true, so true.

WeiRd-N-nExTdOoR – Thank you! Oh go ahead and skip over the lemons if you don't like them. - And thank you again!

Trunks Gal – Thank you very much!

Shini – Sorry again for the cliffie.... -;; Oh I WISH I could get an award for this fic! This is by far my favorite story that I have written. :P

TrunksGirl – O.O I DID???? OMG I'M SO SORRY!!!! ::cries:: ::slams head on table for her own stupidity:: WE DO!! WE DO!! I LOVE YOU!!!! DON'T LEAVE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!

Fiona Rayne – Yamcha IS a total ass! :D Well, I don't really condone death in my stories, so I'm prolly just going to have Yamcha live, but live with a lifetime of torture. :) Hope that's still good.... Well, good luck with your homework!

Da Bomb – Thank you! I'm glad you liked it.

Gohan's Girl – Yep! Bulma's a smarty! :P I just really wanted to put them back in the story, I had that planned out since the beginning of the story. :D Neither can I! Thanks for reviewing!

See you all next time!


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Rescue Vegeta!

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter:** 14   
**Subtitle:** Rescue Vegeta!   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** PG-13 (for language and violence—FINALLY!!)   
**Disclaimer:** If I owned DBZ, I would have a better computer, and I wouldn't be searching for a job. :)   
**Author's Notes:** Well, I hope I didn't piss you all off TOO much with the last cliffhanger. And from the responses I got, people have agreed that, despite wanting to KILL me, that was the perfect place to cut off. - Well, this chapter, as you can tell from the subtitle, will be an eventful one. :D 

**Important Note:** Little change with the Mailing List! If you would like to be notified when I update my stories, send an e-mail to TChanFanFictionUpdateList-subscribeyahoogroups.com, then you will be added! :D

**Warning To Those Who Were Already On The List:** I sent you all an invitation, I have the original list saved, but if you want to be notified when it's updated, you have to sign up on the other e-mail. This and maybe next time will be the last time I will e-mail with the original list, after that, it's only the ones in my Yahoo! Group.

**Extemely Funny Review!!:** This is the review from Saiyan Goddess!! I was laughing for nearly 5 minutes! - Well here's the review:   
--Hehehe... da baby gonna be named Trunks? LOL, I can just picture it... "The baddest of the bad, the strongest of the strong, the smelliest baby evey to crap in a white linen cloth!!" Nice story. Me like. Me like a lot --   
IS THAT NOT TOO FUNNY????

---------------

"She's w—" Tien started before he found Launch's hand covering his mouth.

"SHHHH!!" Launch hushed. "Did I not tell you keep quiet??" Tien blushed slightly and mouthed sorry against her hand, causing her to smile.

"How far along?" he asked, very quietly.

"About 2 months she thinks, she just found out not too long ago. It's definitely Vegeta's," Launch explained.

"Wow..." was all Tien could say. Then Launch pulled him to her, kissed him, and pushed him off.

"Bye..." she whispered seductively, smirking and waving slightly before sauntering back to her cot. Tien sighed and slowly exited the room, closing and locking the door behind him.

So... Vegeta thought, arms crossed across his chest, lying on his cot. So she IS pregnant. Just as I thought.

---------------

Bulma's heart raced as she, Goku, and Chichi galloped full speed across the desert. As Bulma looked up and saw the beautiful sunset, a sunset just like the ones she had watched countless times with Vegeta on top on the cave, she realized it was getting late. The sky was already darkening and stars were starting to lightly show up; save for the beautiful purples, pinks, and orange-reds of the sunset. Vegeta... she thought, tears welling up in her eyes as she remembered the sunsets on the cave, and the wonderful love making afterwards.

She hung her head, letting tears slip down her cheeks and land with little splats on Prince's back, turning the shining, dark brown fur even darker. Then, slowly, her head rose up, and her eyes shown the same level of intensity and determination that Vegeta's had when he was on his way to rescue Bulma. It's funny, Bulma thought, chuckling a bit, how fate is not without a sense of irony. Vegeta comes to save me, I end up having to save him... That jackass had better be grateful. She smirked and kicked Prince on the side, a single tear trickling down her now dry cheek.

Chichi and Goku noticed her speed up and kicked their horses.

"D'ya think she's a bit anxious?" Chichi called, smiling. Goku only shrugged and sped ahead of Chichi.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going!?" she yelled, trying to catch up to him.

--- About 2 hours later ---

Yamcha glanced at the clock. 10:15, Tien left at 10:00. Now was the time. He reached into his drawer and pulled out the gun, twirling it around in his hand, admiring it.

He stood up, pointing the gun tip towards the ceiling, holding it by his head in the standard "on guard" stance, and walked slowly to the door. One... Two... Three! he counted in his head before swinging the door open. He looked left and right, making sure no one was there. He silently slinked down the hall and into the main room, nearly tripping over the chair. Once he entered the center of the room, he stopped.

He stood completely still, taking a deep breath. I can do this... I have to get that bitch back, and the only way is to take away the one she loves, he thought agrilly. He looked at his Deputy's desk in the room. And no one will know.

He took another deep breath and continued walking across the room. Once he got to the door to the cells, he again took a deep breath and slowly turned the knob. The high pitched squeak resounded in the room as the slowly creaked open and Yamcha poked his head in. He saw no movement in the cells. Smirking, he slowly entered the room, leaving the door open behind him.

Yamcha crept over to the entrance of Vegeta's cell, seeing him fast asleep on his bed, laying as he usually was, on his back with his arms under his head and one knee in the air. He slowly raised the gun, aiming it at Vegeta's head. He cocked the gun and put pressure on his pointer finger which was placed on trigger and slowly pulled it back...

"Ow!!" Yamcha screamed as a pain engulfed his hand and the gun went flying down the hall. He held his hand with his other hand and bent over, hissing in pain. Bulma took a fighting stance after landing her jump kick that saved her love's life. A smirk planted itself on her face as he saw his pain. He turned his head slowly and glared. Once he saw who it was, his eyes widened in shock, then squinted in anger and rage.

"You!!" he screamed. He was about to attack her when a large hand wrapped around his neck, sqeezing tightly. He strained to look out of the corner of his eye, only to see a very angry Vegeta standing against the bars of his cell, his right hand stretched out through the bars, wrapped painfully tight around his neck. Yamcha tried to curse, but it only came out as strangled gurgles.

"First, you try to shoot me, then you try to attack my woman? I don't think you're going to get out of this one alive," Vegeta snarled menacingly. He nodded his head to Goku, who was behind Yamcha. Goku smirked and walked up to the choking man, and grabbed his arms with his own, holding Yamcha's arms behind his back. He pulled him back to the middle of the room as Chichi took the key ring hooked to his belt loop.

As Chichi went over to unlock Vegeta's cell, Bulma walked up to Yamcha, smirking. "I've been wanting to do this since I first saw you." She threw her right fist directly into his stomach, causing him to lurch over in pain. Taking advantage of this position, she kneed him in the head, then kicked him in the groin. Yamcha's high pitched squeel echoed off the walls.

Vegeta walked up beside Bulma, smirking. She is damn good, he thought with pride. Only when he put his arm protectively around her shoulder did she realize that he was there. Her eyes widened in surprise and she whipped over to face him. "VEGETA!!!!!" she screamed as she jumped into his arms, kissing him with all the intesity and passion that she could muster. "I—" kiss "missed" kiss "you" kiss "so" kiss "much!" she cried in between kisses. All Vegeta could do was chuckle against her lips.

When they finally pulled away, Vegeta smiled and put her back down on the ground. "I'm going to enflict some pain," he said before turning towards Yamcha.

"Go for it," she replied seductively as she backed away from the fighting scene. Vegeta shoo'd Goku away from Yamcha. Yamcha wobbled on unsteady legs, but kept his balance. He glared at Vegeta. "You want it?" Vegeta beckoned. "Come and get it."

Yamcha growled before launching himself at Vegeta, only to have a knee connected with his gut. Vegeta brought his hands together and slammed them down on Yamcha's back, sending him straight into the ground. He smirked as he kicked his foot into Yamcha's side, sending him sailing into the wall. He slowly slid down the wall to the floor, his lip, nose, and all the scratches leaving trails of blood down his face.

He groaned as Vegeta picked him up by the collor. Vegeta held him up against the wall as he repeatedly punched him in the face, ending with a sharp upper-cut into the wall. He smirked as he picked him up again by the collor, watching as his head rolled to the side limply. He carried him over to the end cell and motioned for Chichi to throw him the keys. Once he got them, he stuck them into the keyhole on the cell door.

"Hey Brad," he called into the cell. He saw a figure move on the bed.

"Hmm...?" he answered tiredly.

"How would you like a new cell mate?" Vegeta asked, smirking wickedly. He heard a whimper to his side and saw Yamcha shaking, his bottom lip quivering.

"Why not?" Brad answered, sitting up on his cot. Vegeta unlocked the door and chucked Yamcha in, right into the far wall. He smirked again as he locked the door and walked back down the hall.

Brad waltzed up to Yamcha, who lay shaking and whimpering on the floor. He loomed over the Sheriff, an unreadable expression on his face. Then Brad said the scariest thing Yamcha would ever want to hear.

"I miss my girlfriend."

---------------

EEEEEP!! :D Sorry for the short fighting scene, I am SO not into it and I suck at writing them... trust me.... -.-;; I hope you liked this chapter! I have Yamcha as a straight guy, therefore this is the scariest thing ever. And he'll be getting plenty of it. ) I know he'll probably get daily sex (which he DOES NOT deserve), but it's sex that he DOES NOT want. ) I think that is wonderful torture. I don't really condone death, or at least I don't like to write it. -;; Well, anyway, R&R please!! :D

- Trixie-chan

**Review Responses:**

Fiona Rayne – :) Well I'm glad it brightened up your day! :D

TrunksGirl – Hehe, sorry again about somehow leaving you out.... O.O;; Sorry... O.O You are one weird son of a monkey... o.O;; I'M EXACTLY LIKE YOU!!!!! :D

Vegeta Goddess – OMG!! Jesus, I seem to be doing that.... ::sniffle:: I'M SO SORRY!!! I don't know how I could have missed it... ::think back:: ::head hurts:: -.-;; Hehe, thanks Luca... :)

Selenity Jade – Again, sorry for the cliffy...

Vegetas-Princess – Yep, finally realized that she's pregnant. ::wonders if Vegeta was poking the baby.... O.O;; :: Thank Kami I'm not the only person who thinks that was an awsome time to end. :D

Pan2K – Hehe, he finds out... )

The Flying Pen – Hehe, I completely understand. What else can a giant monkey do but destroy things? O.O ::gasp:: You'd leave me ice cream?! You're so nice!!! :D

NariRyo – Oh good! Someone who isn't gonna kill me for the cliffy! ::whips forhead:: I agree with that. A cliffhanger is bad enough, but when they don't update it.... grrrrr.... --

RM – OMG! Thank yo so much for reviewing my story! And let me just say that I'm SO glad you started posting more of your story! ::sighs:: Hehe, and I'm glad that you like it! :) Hehe, I love the toilet drinking reference. :D Lol, well I hope that you enjoy the rest of the story! Even though there isn't much left... o.O

Bob, Steve and the Lil' **_L_**une – Gomen for the name spelling.... and don't dissin the tunes! -.0 Jk. And thank you for the review!

Trina – I know. ) I figured I'd get an angry mob on my hands... O.O;;

Saturn-hime – Hehe, Goku and Goten are SO stupid cute, Yamcha is SO an ass, and I SO have a death wish.... O.O;;

Zephyr the Divine One – Hehe, I think I can officially say that ANYone's church retreats are funner than mine... ::sigh:: And thanks!

VeGeTa'S-AnGeL – Hehe, Vegeta's out!! Bulma didn't want him to know because she wanted to tell him herself, and she thought he'd be mad. Bulma told Launch, her and Launch became friends. :D ::smiles broadly:: Well I feel privlaged to have gotten your longest review! ;)

Trunkszgrl – I know! I LOVE being evil! D Sorry, killing Yamcha would be letting him off easy. He gets a lifetime of anal rape!! D O.O;; NOOO!!! Please no evil review like that!! Well I am SO glad that you like it so much and have liked it for so long! :D

DiamondWingPegasus – Hehe, I was pretty unbelieving of it as I was typing it myself. -;; Mmmmm.... silk boxers.... )

Ambrosia – I like that part too! :D

Akumude – Hehe, yea. The cliffhangers are what keeps them coming back! Then they like the next chapter better. :) Us authors are geniuses! :D Yay! I'm glad you know the secret handshake. ::wink::

tenshi – OO;; ::is trampled by tenshi:: But I'm glad that you think I'm the best! :D

bluegoddess65 – I hope your patience doesn't run COMPLETELY out.... O.O;;

Da Bomb – :P Sorry bout the cliffy!

Saiyan Goddess – Yeppers! Little Trunks! :D LOL!!! That's SO FUNNY!!! ::tears stream down face:: I put your review up above because it's so funny!!

BlendedPeaches – Thank you very much! ? I like making Vegeta not so much of an asshole. Sure sure, just tell me what story you would like me to review. :D And I'm sure they're AWSOME!!

Trunks Gal – Why thank you! I try to add nice (or mean) little twists and turns, makes it interesting! ;) Lol, nice quote. On no, NOT THE GREEN DONUTS!!! ::screams in horror::

trunks babe – Hehe, so k. I loose my temper CONSTANTLY. Man, she HAD to get pregnant.

V.J – That's alright that you didn't get to review last time. Hehe... Sorry about the ice storm thing, that would kill me!! Yea, Vegeta's not going to kill Tien. I like Tien. ? LOL!! Nice Yamcha diss! ) Hehe, I can imagine Yamcha being so clumsy that he does that. But he was really pissed off and I had to give him the benefit of the doubt, I figured I would let him be able to handle a gun. -.- Thank you! Yamcha bashing is like the funnest thing to do! :D I thought that the Tien/Launch scene was pretty sweet. ;) Thank you again!

See you next time!! Ja.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Sunrise Goodbyes

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter:** 15   
**Subtitle:** Sunrise Goodbyes   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** PG-13   
**Disclaimer:** O.o Have you not learned by now that I DON'T own it?? -   
**Author's Notes:** Well everyone, this is the last chapter of Wild Horses. ::deep sigh:: Actually there's gonna be an Epilogue, but this is the last actual "chapter." ::sniffle:: I love all you guys! And thank you all for making this fic such a success (at least in my mind). :') Anyway, I hope you like the last "chapter" chapter! 

**Warning:** This will, unfortunately, probably be a short chapter. :( Gomen about that!****

**Note:** OMG! I forgot to put something in! ::smacks head:: I feel like a complete idiot... ::sigh:: GOMEN ALL!!!!

---------------

Vegeta walked back over to Bulma at the front of the room, smirking, and immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and began to devour her lips, with her responding back with equal intensity.

"Ahem..." Goku interrupted, pretending to cough into his hand, yet smiling like an idiot. Bulma broke off the kiss and turned around, smiling with embarrassment.

"Hehe... Sorry 'bout that...." she mumbled, looking at the floor.

"Um... hello?" they all heard from behind them in the cell. "You guys have the keys, right? Could you let me out?" Bulma turned around.

"Launch! Oh I'm sorry!" she yelled as she grabbed the keys out of Vegeta's hands and ran to the cell. She unlocked it as quick as she could and hugged Launch. "I'm sorry, I completely forgot..."

"Understandable. You were a bit..." she looked at Vegeta with a smirk, "preoccupied." Bulma blushed. Bulma cuddled up against Vegeta, closing her eyes and inhaling the scent that she missed for so long.

"By the way, I know you're pregnant," Vegeta whispered out of the blue.

"What??" Bulma cried, her eyes widening. "How?"

"I had overheard the Deputy and his little blonde talking about it." Bulma huffed. "Plus, I already knew. You were getting a bit pudgy." He lightly poked her stomach. Bulma gasped and slapped his chest. Suddenly, the door burst open and Tien ran in, holding out his gun.

"What the hell is going on here?!" he called, switching off his aim between the people in the room. "What is that screaming, where is Yamcha, who are those two, why is Vegeta out, how did Bulma get here, and is Launch ok??" This made Launch smile, then Bulma stepped up.

"You don't want to know what that screaming is, Yamcha is being 'dealt with,' those two are Goku and Chichi; fellow outlaws, I rescued Vegeta, I came here to get him, and yes, Launch is fine." Tien looked utterly confused.

"Alright copper (I know, kind of '50s...)," Goku said, getting into a fighting stance, "back off or I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Down boy..." Vegeta muttered, waving his hand and rolling his eyes, "He. Friend." Goku looked up at him, confused.

"Friend??" he cried. "That guys a lawman!! He was going to lock you up forever, separate you from Bulma, KILL you!!"

"No he wasn't, I overheard him saying that he would have let me go when he became Sheriff. Which, by the way, will be soon. The former Sheriff will be... incapacitated for some time," he informed, smirking.

Tien stood still, his head twitching from side to side, then slowly lowered his gun yet still keeping his guard up. "So uh... what DID you do to Yamcha...? Or do I not want to know..." Suddenly, a high pitched scream came from the end of the hall.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! MY ASS!!!!!!!!!! LET GO OF ME!!!!!!!!" Tien's eyes widened in shock, his mouth shut tightly as he gulped. Vegeta smirked and looked away from the cell to the Deputy.

"You don't want to know."

---------------

"Alright, we'll see you guys later!" Goku yelled.

"Keep in touch!" Chichi called back as they rode off.

"We will!! Write us!!" Bulma waved. Vegeta wrapped his arm around Bulma's shoulder, leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"We'd better get going too.... I missed you you know..." He lightly nibbled her earlobe, causing her to giggle and slap him lightly on the chest. She turned around to face Tien and Launch, who were snuggled up quite comfy together. Bulma smiled.

"We're going to go now too, we've got a lot to... catch up on..." she giggled.

"Yea, you had better leave. The sun is starting to rise and the villagers can't see you here. I'm going to tell them that Yamcha got lost in the desert chasing a centipede, so I am taking over as Sheriff, and I have hired Launch as my Deputy," Tien smiled.

"Well good luck with that," Bulma responded, cuddling up against Vegeta. Launch smiled at Bulma, then detached herself and walked up to Bulma, Bulma meeting her half way and gave her a big hug.

"You keep in touch now, we'll get a special messenger that we can trust not to spill where you live," Launch said, hugging Bulma tighter.

Vegeta cautiously walked up to Tien and held out his hand. Tien looked down at Vegeta's hand questioningly, then grasped Vegeta's hand and shook it. "Thanks," was all Vegeta said.

"For what?"

"For not locking me back up or anything, and for saying that you would have let me out had you gotten the chance. You're not the best lawman, but you are the......... nicest...." Tien's eyes widened in shock. He never would have figured Vegeta to be one to say that.

"Well.... thank you Vegeta. And remember, you can't rob this town anymore, alright?" Vegeta just scoffed.

When Bulma had finally let go of Launch, she walked over to Vegeta and grabbed his arm, leading him over to Prince. He picked her up in his arms, making Bulma giggle, and hopped up onto Prince with Bulma still in his arms. He turned Prince around to face the law enforcement.

"Bye Launch!" Bulma waved. Vegeta just nodded. Then they turned around to face the open desert just as the sun was starting to rise over the horizon. Vegeta kicked Prince's side and he took off. Tien and Launch waved as they rode off, slowly disappearing across the yellowish sand of endless desert.

---------------

Well, that's it! But don't worry, there's still one more official chapter, the epilogue! Which will be super cute and super funny! :D Please tell me what you think, and I'm SO sorry that it was so short. Read and Review!

- Trixie-chan

**Review Responses:**

Selenity Jade – Here it is!

Tobias Vampyre – Well I'm glad you found it funny! :D

Storman – I thought it was hilarious as well. ;)

TrunksGirl – Yea, I don't mind reading them, but I can't write them worth shit... -.-;; I did? Man, I'm really starting to not notice things very well....

moonsaiyanprincess – Hehe, I liked that part too. ) Lol! ::sigh:: Kids grow up so fast... ::tear::

The Flying Pen – Thank you for the idea! As you can see, I used it. :P I can! IcanIcanIcan! And I did.

Bob, Steve and the Lil' Lune – Yea, I know. So poor Brad has to fuck Yamcha, but at least he gets the good end of the "deal." )

V.J – Yep, Yamcha just always gets himself into trouble. O.O;; Don't worry, I won't tell anyone, your secret is safe with me.

Blossom Morphine – :D Thank you!

Vegetas-Princess – Lol, yea, ALMOST. Buuuuuut.... not really. ) Yea, GO BULMA!! Girl Power! :D

bluegoddess65 – Exactly how I feel, he got what was coming to him. :) I'm glad you liked the punishment.

Akumude – No, this was the first time you reviewed this chapter. :) Hehe, arigatou! :D Well, Tien likes being a "cop," so he's moving up.

Princes Saiyan – Yea... Sorry it took so long. I'm glad that you liked it! :D

trunks babe – Hehe, that's a good idea! :D And thank you!

NariRyo – Hehe, oh he will. He'll be stuck there for QUITE a while. )

Saturn-hime – LOL! Poor puppy! Go you, neither am I. ;)

Saiyan Butterfly – Yea! Brad finally gets a bitch! )

NariRyo – I know, friggin Fido dog, always getting in the way. Yep! A very good idea! And I used it. :D

Pan2K – Oh no, how could Vegeta be mad? The woman he loves is having his child! :D

Sorceress Fujin – I'm glad you like it!

Pan2001 – Yep! A very eventful, violent, lovey-dovey, torturous chapter! :P Ugh, I want Vegeta tooo.... Thank you!

VegetaTheGreatDestroyer – Thanks!

Vegeta Goddess – Thank you, thank you, thank you very much!

MistyDea – WOO HOO! LINT AND A TUBE SOCK!!! JUST WHAT I WANTED!!!!!! ::cheers with joy:: And thank you for reviewing.

Zephyr The Divine One – Thank you! Yea, I feel sorry for Brad too... But he gets it good in the Epilogue, you'll see! ;D

Nanake – - Thank you! Hehe, I was too, but when I tried, it looked like shit... -.-;; If you do draw it, you should send it to me!

WeiRd-N-nExTdOOr – I'm glad you like my story! :D And thank you!

tenshi – Lol, no soap involved! ;P Lol, yea, they'll take him out and leave him in the desert. ) Thank you!

Fiona Rayne – Oh, you poor thing... Loosing your computer for a week... ::shudders at the thought:: But I am VERY privileged to be one of your last stories. :')

trunksgf513 – Lol, trust me, he is! ) That's ok. :) Yep, one more chapter to go. ::sigh:: It's finally over and I can start new works! I mean don't get me wrong, I LOVE this story, but it gets hard! :P Ah ah ah! That's for ME to know and YOU to find out. ;)

Vampire Goddess Jekyll – :) I'm glad you liked it!

RM – Hehe, I don't think anyone would want me to write that scene out in detail (O.O), but a couple of my friends I'm SURE would be happy too! :P Lol, well, considering you're a boy (with an AWESOME story btw! I'm SO glad you finally put up chapter 21 and are going to continue writing it!), it's not surprising. Oh that's ok, I don't mind. ::giggle:: I feel so privileged! :D :D :D Hehe, like I said to trunksgf513, that's for me to know, and you to find out. .

Trina – Lol, ALMOST.

RePliKaNT – :P Thank you very much!

ZeKintha – Lol!! He'll prolly end up liking it and is pretending to scream in "pain." ::snicker:: Coarse, I don't want him to enjoy it... decisions decisions.... - Lol! The cactus can be the detective.

That's all. I LOVE YOU GUYS! Remember to review! :P

- Trixie-chan


	16. Epilogue: Birthday Present

**Wild Horses**   
**Chapter:** Epilogue   
**Subtitle:** Birthday Present   
**Author:** Trixie-chan   
**Genre:** Romance/Humor   
**Rating:** R (for heavy swearing, might as well go out with a bang!! :D )   
**Disclaimer:** For the last time in this story... ::sniffle::... I don't own DBZ. But, I'll be able to disclaim some more in my next story! .... Wait.... is that a good thing...?   
**Author's Notes:** I'm sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, I was super busy.... ::bawls out loud:: This is my last official chapter of Wild Horses.... Don't get me wrong, I'm glad that it's finally over, but I'm going to miss all you guys.... But I do you read my next fic which will (hopefully) be out soon! It's called "Love In A Day" and I'll put a little summary at the end. But yay!! I have 300 reviews!!!! But I hope you enjoy the Epilogue. It's one of the only things that I actually HAD planned since day 1. Anyway, on with the Epilogue!   


---------------

4 years and 6 months later...

"Okay Trunks, repeat after me: Put your goddamn hands in the air or I'll blow your fuckin' head off."

"Put yo' goddaam hans in da air or I'll bwoe yo' fuckin head off," came the slurred reply from the small now 4-year-old.

"Very good," Vegeta smirked, ruffling Trunks hair, making him giggle. Then came the terrifying sound of angry stomping towards them. Vegeta eyes widened in fear and he jumped behind Trunks, hiding himself MOSTLY from view (Trunks isn't that big yet...).

"VEGETA!!!!" came the shrill cry of the angry, blue haired woman as she stomped her way over to her son and husband. "What the fuck have I told you about swearing in front of our son you damn son of a bitch!!" Vegeta raised an eyebrow from behind Trunks.

"Okay, now I'm confused." Bulma huffed, threw her hands in the air and turned around. Just in time to see a horse riding up from a distance. She waited a bit to see who it was, then smiled as the figure came into full view.

"Brad!" she cried, waving her arms (AN: That's right, the same brad from the prison, and yes, he got his girlfriend back, and now Yamcha's lonely ). He rode his horse up to her and stopped next to her.

"Message for from Mrs. Shinhan, Bulma," he smiled, handing her a small envelope.

"Thank you very much," she said, taking the envelope and opening it. "So what have you been up to lately?"

"Oh nothing, just getting married," he replied nonchalantly, but his face showed the opposite; he was beaming.

"Really??" Bulma cried. "That's wonderful!"

"Yep. Oh, that reminds me, I'd better get going, I have a message for the Sons as well and I have to get back to Kara (his girlfriend)."

"No problem, see you later Brad!" Bulma waved him off, then went back to opening her letter. It read:

Dear Bulma,

I'm happy to hear about Trunks' birthday! Turning 4 is great, and I'll bet Vegeta is teaching him big bad outlaw phrases, huh? (In the distance, Bulma hears, "Repeat after me, 'Down on the ground NOW, lady!") Oh, and Tien STILL wants you two to consider not making Trunks an outlaw. **I** say more power to you, girl. Anyway, tell him happy birthday from us and the next time guys come to town, we can give him his present. Please come over today! I'm sure he'll love it! It's a saddle and some reins, it will go along great with your gift. Well, I hope to see you soon Bulma! Till next time, bye bye!

Sincerely,   
Launch Shinhan

Bulma smiled. That was very sweet. She would never be able to thank them for the great gift. That reminded her. She folded the letter back up, put it back into the envelope, then into her pocket and turned around. "Trunks!" she called out, turning his attention away from his father, who was showing him the proper pose to intimidate someone during a bank robbery, and to her.

"What mommy?" he replied with his high, innocent little voice. Sounds can be deceiving.

"It's time for your present, honey." Trunks squealed with delight.

"PRESENT PRESENT PRESEEEENT!" he cried, jumping up and down, earning a roll of the eyes from Vegeta. Bulma only smiled and walked over to the stable and fence that her and Vegeta had built for the horses. She walked inside of the fence and went over to Sess, pet her nose then walked behind her a bit. Then she pulled the little pony away from it's mother and led it out of the fence. She brought the little horse over to Trunks, who was now wide-eyed with wonder. (And no, this is not the same horse as Sess was originally pregnant with. I did the research, horses are pregnant for about 13 months, that horse would be about 3 years old, and it would be a big horse by now. They sold the horsy, you can only have so many horses.)

"This horsy is for you, honey!" Bulma exclaimed when she got over to Trunks. "Now, she's only about 7 days old, so be careful with her."

"Oh mommy what a cool horsy!!" Trunks cried, throwing his arms around the horse's neck. While Trunks was getting more aquatinted with his new horse, Bulma walked over next to Vegeta and smirked to him.

"I think he likes it," she said, looking longingly into his eyes. Vegeta smirked back to him.

"I knew he would," he replied, slipping his arms around her waist and pulling her into a passionate kiss.

"Well," Vegeta stated once they had broken the kiss, "since we make this one so happy, do you want to try for another one?" Bulma smirked at him.

"It's a little late for that," she said, rubbing her stomach. "I think we need to build a house."

The End

Well, that's it! That's the end of Wild Horses! I really hope that you enjoyed it! And sorry about the lack of lemon. Review peez. Also, check out my new fic coming soon to a FanFiction.Net near you! Here's the summary:

**Love In A Day** – What happens when Bulma and Vegeta get trapped in the Room of Spirit and Time? Will romance blossom or will they kill each other before they get a CHANCE to fall in love?

Sound interesting? Just FYI though, it will be a lemon. Stay tuned for it! To know exactly when it comes out, join my mailing list. Send a blank E-mail to TChanFanFictionUpdateList-subscribeyahoogroups.com to subscribe.

Also, as this is the last chapter, I thought that I should write a list of other AWESOME authors that you should check out. :)   
catgirl26   
The Flying Pen   
strawberries   
Rapunzel   
Selenity Jade   
Princess Panchii   
RM   
Also, check out my "Favorite Authors" thing on my Author Profile. They are VERY good authors and you should check them out! :D Anyway, R&R! And I hope that you liked this fic as much as I liked writing it! Ja my favorite little readers!!

- Trixie-chan

**Review Responses:**

moonsaiyanprincess – Well, I hope that you liked it!

Vegetas-Princess – I'm glad you liked it! Hehe, I loved the screaming-about-his-ass part. ) ::sniffles:: You're so sweet! ::tear:: Hehe, an endless review... scary... Thanks for the review!

SuperVidel – Well, I'd like to write a sequel, but I don't know what I'd put in it. Plus, I have 8 or 9 other story ideas. O.O How Selenity Jade has so many stories up and updates them so often is BEYOND me...

Tobias Vampyre – I'm glad that you liked it!

Fiona Rayne – LOL! Very good reference! D Well, I hope you did good on the exam!

Pan2K – Glad you like it!

NariRyo – Sorry, it seemed like it ended soon, yet for me it kinda didn't. O.O Yea, I like that "twist."

Saturn-hime – Yep! A centipede! Let's just say he's easily entertained (as am I, but not by a centipede).

trunksgf513 – Well, I put that because I figured he'd probably be one to do that. - Yea, I know, Vegeta is totally OOC throughout the entire fic. -.- ::sniffle:: You're so nice... :') Yea, a lot of people say that I should write a sequel. :D Well, to be notified you should join my Mailing List! ::shamelessly promotes::

bluegoddess65 – I'm sorry that it's ending... -;;

trunks babe – Yea, sorry that it was so short... and sorry that it took so long to get this one out.

cat – Hehe, I thought that would be a typical Wild West ending. Riding off into the sunset. ::sigh:: Thank you! I am proud of my intense Yamcha bashing. )

Sailor Nexus – ::blush:: Thank you so much! ::feels super good:: Man, you are so sweet! I love you!! -

Vegeta Goddess – Thank you!

The Flying Pen – Yea, I completely forgot to put it in, but then I remembered and added it. -;;

Zephyr the Divine One – Glad you liked it!

RePliKaNT – You are so nice! Thank you so much! :D

Trunkszgrl – Lol, I'm glad you can settle with that and you won't kill me because I didn't kill him. Hehe, but Brad deserves better. I like Brad, he was the comedic one in the fic. - Thank you thank you thank you!!! You're so nice!! I hope you read more of my fics!

Zanacha – I'm proud of my Yamcha bashing and I'm glad so many people liked it, including you! - Man, so many people think I should write a sequel! Oh really? No fair! I wanna see Vegeta caring for Bulma in the series!! ::whines:: I'm glad that you liked the story! Well, my next fic is also NC-17, but I'll make the chapters that are NC-17 chapters that you can skip and you wouldn't miss anything. :) I can't help it, I am a lemon fanatic....

Da Bomb – Thank you.

aisha – Really? Thank you so much!! ::feels super special:: OMG thank you for spreading my story around!! :D Um, sure thing. Do you want to be on my Mailing List?

TrunksGirl – O.O;; ::runs away from TrunksGirl:: I'm sorry, but it's done... ::sniffle:: I'm going to miss it too, but it had to be done. O.O You're screwy.

V.J – ::sniffle:: Thank you so much! I am so glad that you liked it! :D Hehe, no problem! I'll check it out!

RM – Hehe, well yea it is a Bulma/Vegeta fic, but I guess Tien/Launch is also a main romance. :) Lol, is it just me or in both of our stories does Yamcha turn into a Fairy? ) You are SO sweet! Lol, sorry 'bout that.... -;;

Trina – Lol, well he deserves it. ) True, soap = bad.

tenshi – Thank you! I'm glad that you liked it. Cool cool. Thanks for reviewing!

Salvia Tanima – Understandable. :) Thank you!

BULMA16 – Wow! I feel so loved! :D Thank you SO much!!

Selenity Jade – Thank you very much! Here's a question: How do you update so many stories so often!!! :O

Rachel – Thank you!

Thank you people for caring enough to review my fic all the time! I love you all so much and I will miss you! I hope you like my new stories and review those as well!


End file.
